Lazos de sangre
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Los lazos de sangre son irrompibles, siempre estan ahí ya sea para bien o para mal. Pero a veces el lazo de sangre no es suficiente para mantenerte atado a la familia. Este es un pequeño Minifanfic para comprender un poco a So Il Hyun y por consiguiente a su hermano So Yi Jeong
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen.

Nota: No estoy segura de la edad de Il Hyun pero aquí le puse que era 3 años mayor que Yi Jeong. Este es un minific algo diferente espero que lo disfruten

 **Capítulo 1: Heredero So**

Miro alrededor del aeropuerto mientras espero la llamada de mi vuelo. Muchas personas llegando de viaje, apuradas, otras tantas reuniéndose con familia y amigos.

Sigo sentado mientras siento la mirada de muchas personas, puedo ver en sus rostros las preguntas "¿Será rico?" "¿Pertenecerá a alguna familia importante?". Un suspiro de frustración sale de mis labios.

Los de primera clase son llamados a abordar así que me dirijo para ingresar al avión. Cuando me acomodo las azafatas son amables conmigo, claro que si estuviera en clase turista serian amables pero no tanto. Hace mucho tiempo que no me prestaban este tipo de atención. El avión finalmente despega y miro la Ciudad de Seul por la ventanilla. Abro mi maleta de mano y saco dos fotos de ella. Me siento ansioso y nervioso de llegar a mi destino.

Los lazos de sangre son fuertes pero sé que a veces, no es suficiente, ese fue mi caso.

Muchos quisieran ser ricos, vivir como herederos de una gran fortuna por los lujos que esto trae, pero la verdad es que hay muchas cosas que no se pueden ver.

Con un buen apellido vienen mil cosas más, el precio del dinero. El dinero tiene un costo muy alto, a las grandes familias les pide un pago. Matrimonios arreglados, peligros amenazándolos constantemente, soledad, arrogancia. Cuesta la esencia humana.

Yo por suerte me fui antes de que pagar totalmente el precio, pero si pague, pague con mi niñez, con mi adolescencia.

Yo, So Il Hyun me escape de mis obligaciones de heredero. Pero si supieras la historia habrías hecho lo mismo. O probablemente habrías sido más fuerte que yo.

Nacer como heredero de una familia poderosa como la familia So podría parecer una bendición pero creo que para mi hermano y para mí fue lo contrario, fue un castigo.

Yo tenía tres años cuando mi hermano nació. So Yi Jeong es ahora el heredero de la familia So, pero anteriormente solo era el segundo hijo de los So.

Mi abuelo me dijo desde muy pequeño que debía cuidar a mi hermano, que yo era su guía y su fortaleza. Que nuestro lazo de sangre era muy fuerte "Los lazos de sangre nadie los puede disolver, para bien o para mal están ahí. " En ese momento jure siempre estar para bien al lado de mi hermano, pero fue una promesa que a la larga no pude cumplir.

Cuando naces como heredero o como parte de una familia poderosa, tu futuro comienza a arreglarse apenas ves este mundo. Matrimonio, amistades, educación. Al ser una familia rica mi hermano y yo estudiamos en el Instituto Shin Hwa. El trato que nos daban era de un respeto absoluto. Yo no tuve tantos amigos, de hecho solo consideraba a un chico como mi amigo. Hang Kang. Era heredero de los dueños de una cadena de hoteles. Mi hermano en cambio, conoció a Song Woo Bin y se llevo muy bien con él. Poco después era amigo también de Yoon Ji Hoo y Goo Jun Pyo. Este último no me agradaba mucho, había conocido a su hermana antes pues era de mi edad, ella era amable pero la deje de frecuentar debido a que se fue a estudiar al extranjero. Después conocí a Hang Kang. En cambio Goo Jun Pyo a pesar de tener apenas 4 años era un niño cruel, no me agradaba mucho. Una noche yo pasaba por un vaso de agua y escuche una conversación.

Me acerque un poco a la puerta que daba a la sala y vi a mis papás, a mi abuelo y a otras tres parejas. Me di cuenta que eran los padres de los amigos de mi hermano.

-Si no quieren que mi hijo se junte con los suyos lo entenderé...-

-Todo lo contrario señor Song, yo no tengo problemas con que nuestros hijos sean amigos.-

-Nosotros tampoco-Aseguraron mis padres y los de Ji Hoo

-Estamos seguros que estos lazos de amistad nos beneficiaran a todos- Dijo mi abuelo

-Ya lo creo- aseguro la que reconocí como mamá de Jun Pyo.

¿Beneficios? me pregunte. Tarde años en comprender todo esto. Y cuando lo comprendí me enoje, pero al parecer no era del todo malo pues mi hermano y esos chicos se volvieron inseparables. Muchas veces agradecía esa amistad. Sobre todo cuando los papás de Ji Hoo murieron. Recuerdo a Ji Hoo destrozado, a su abuelo alejándose. Sentí pena por él, hubiera estado solo si no fuera por sus amigos, y claro Seo Hyun.

A veces se necesita otra persona para ayudarte a pasar las cosas malas, Seo Hyun no fue la única mujer que logro ser la tabla de salvación de un F4, también estaba Cha Eun Jae.

Nosotros éramos pequeños para entender, había épocas cuando yo tenía unos 8 años en que llegábamos de la escuela y mi mamá no estaba "Ha ido de viaje" Eso nos decían, papá se la pasaba saliendo en las noches. No compendiamos lo que ocurría. En esa época el abuelo decidió que era hora de que comenzáramos nuestras clases de cerámica. El Clan So no solo era famoso por el museo perteneciente a nuestra familia sino además porque nuestro abuelo y nuestro padre eran muy buenos alfareros. Nuestro tutor trabajaba en el museo, Cha Sung Chill. Nos enseño las técnicas básicas de la alfarería bajo la vigilancia de mi abuelo, Sung Chill tenía una hija de la edad de Yi Jeong, Cha Eun Jae quien también aprendió con nosotros, yo al ser tres años mayor que ellos no era apegado a sus juegos pero para Yi Jeong ella se convirtió en su confidente fuera del F4. Y vaya que la necesitó.

Finalmente un día, estábamos jugando fuera a las escondidas cuando una ambulancia llego a llevarse a mamá. Yo me acerque para saber que ocurría pero no fui el único, también Yi Jeong se acerco

-Debemos tener preparado todo si no la atendemos rápido puede morir- Hablaba uno de los paramédicos por radio. Cuando gire mi hermano ya no estaba. Mi abuelo llego

-¿De nuevo?- pregunto a la señora que siempre estaba con mamá

-Si señor-

-Si sigue así deberemos ingresarla a un hospital psiquiátrico- En ese momento mi abuelo me vio.

-Il Hyun-

-¿Qué está pasando?- Demande

-Tu madre trato de matarse- Me dijo lo mas fríamente posible.-No es la primera vez, anda ve y cuida a tu hermano, en la noche los enviaré con los Goo, pasarán ahí la noche. -

Mi abuelo se marcho y yo me quede parado, esperando que alguien me explicara lo que ocurría, ya no era un niño, tenía 11 años. Ya comprendía muchas cosas, tal vez por ello La señora Jung me explico lo que ocurría. Mi mamá y mi papá no eran felices. Su matrimonio fue arreglado pero a pesar de ello mi mamá término amando a mi papá, desgraciadamente no fue lo mismo para mi papá. Él la engañaba, y ella lo descubrió años atrás, cuando nos dijeron que mamá había ido de viaje fue la primera vez que intento matarse. Tuve que calmarme demasiado y buscar a mi hermano. Lo encontré en el estudio debajo de una de las mesas. Dormido en el regazo de Eun Jae, ella me dijo que guardara silencio pero al final tuve que despertarlo para ir con los Goo.

Un año después las cosas no habían cambiado para bien, papá cada vez estaba menos en casa, mamá me envió a espiarlo. Yo con apenas 12 años vi cosas que no debí ver. Eso solo me hizo crecer más rápido. Trataba con siempre de ocultar la verdad a hermano pero cuando yo tenía 15 el descubrió todo. Me siguió un día en que mamá me había enviado a espiar a papá. Lo encontré con una chica de unos 20 años aproximadamente.

-Cada vez son más chicas- Dije cuando entre a su despacho de profesor de cerámica. La chica era bonita no lo niego pero en esos momentos solo tenía ojos para el descaro de mi padre.

-Ya te he dicho que no vengas para acá- Dijo molesto mi padre

-Yo ya te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso-

La chica opto por retirarse. Mi papá se fue molesto, seguramente a algún bar. Salí enojado de ahí

-Hyung- Esa voz me hizo detenerme al instante. Al girarme ahí estaba, mi hermano de solo 12 años, lloraba de rabia-Explícame-

-No necesitas saberlo Yi Jeong-

-¡Explícame!-

-La está engañando-

Él solo asintió para después marcharse, nunca menciono el tema de nuevo. Pero aunque parecía que todo estaba bien yo notaba que no era cierto. Yi Jeong cambió. Esa fue la base de su título de "Casanova" a los 14 comenzó a asistir a fiestas, aprendió a coquetear, aprendió que era atractivo para las mujeres y uso eso a su favor.

Debo admitir que yo lo envidiaba, no solo por ser centro de atención de las mujeres a tan corta edad si no por algo más. Sus dotes de alfarero.

Yo siempre me esforcé por ser bueno por aprender, por crear. Pero mi hermano, incluso de niño era un prodigio. Mis trabajos eran buenos, incluso destacaban del promedio, pero los de Yi Jeong, eran excepcionales.

Note que la alfarería también era una tabla de salvación para él. Pero para mí...¿Qué quedaba? No había nada, solo tenía un amigo, no conocía a ninguna chica que llamará mi atención. Fue cuando desee tener el atractivo de Yi Jeong, fue cuando desee tener sus manos, "O al menos, que no fuera tan bueno" Pensaba. La culpabilidad por el pensamiento me invadió de inmediato pues fueron muchas las veces que desee que no tuviera manos tan prestigiosas.

Decidí un día pasear solo, sin chófer, con ropas normales. En un parque me senté mirando a muchas familias, envidiándolas pues yo jamás tuve papás cariñosos, nunca reí como esos niños.

-Es lindo ¿No?- No había notado que una niña estaba sentada a mi lado, bueno..Tal vez no era tan niña, tendría unos doce años. Tenía el cabello recogido en dos colitas, un vestido rosa y traía un caramelo-Pero ¿Por qué esta triste Ajussi?- No pude evitar reír

-¿Ajussi? Apenas tengo 17 años-

-Mianhe-Dijo la niña- ¿Vienes a ver a tu novia?-

-No tengo novia-

-Ahhh ¿Por eso estas triste?-

-Tal vez-

-Deberías de buscar una chica linda que quiera salir contigo estoy segura que habrá alguien por ahí- Dijo la pequeña con confianza. Y probablemente tenía razón, si decía que era So Il Hyun heredero del clan So, encontraría a alguien pero, yo quería algo sincero, no un matrimonio arreglado. Recordé una vieja historia que me contó en una ocasión Jun Hee

-Estoy esperando por mi alma gemela- Le dije a la niña, no porque creyera mucho en ello si no para desviarla del tema, me miró con ojos curiosos

-¿Alma gemela?-

-Si...almas gemelas.-

-¡Oh! Usted también cree en las almas gemelas- Me dice con ojos llenos de ilusión

-¡Chu Ga Eul!- La niña volteo a ver quien la llamaba.

-¡Oh! Unnie-

Una chica de mi edad se aproximo a la niña.

-Me asustaste mucho, cuando no te vi creí que algo te había pasado ¡No hagas eso de nuevo! Tu mamá me pidió de favor que te cuidará y si algo te pasa ya no me dejará cuidarte-

-Mianhe Unnie no lo volveré a hacer-La niña me miro de nuevo- Estaba platicando con él en lo que tu ibas por agua-

La chica me miro y me sonrió tímidamente.

-Mianhe por que la niña lo molesto-

-Oh no es problema, mi nombre es Il Hyun-

-Mi Na- Me dijo la chica. Era linda, debía admitirlo. Platicamos un rato y después regrese a mi casa. De vuelta a la vida normal, de vuelta a las apariencias.

No podía sacarme a Mi Na de la cabeza, así que sin darme cuenta un día paseaba de nuevo por el parque y la encontré esta vez sola. Se hizo frecuente encontrarnos hasta que finalmente la invite a salir. Salimos por medio año, pero ella después se fue debido a que a su padre lo habían transferido a Japón. En el tiempo con ella me di cuenta que no tenía sueños, metas reales. No sabía nada del trabajo duro. Sin que mi familia se enterara, comencé a trabajar de mesero por 4 horas al día. El dinero que ganaba lo guardaba en una cuenta bancaria secreta. Mi abuelo no sabía de ella. El señor Song me ayudo a ello. Después, vendí algunas piezas sin que mi abuelo se enterara. El dinero lo guarde también. Presentía que esto me sería útil en algún momento, y no me equivoque.

Mi Na nunca supo de mi familia, poco después de su partida, mi hermano hizo su debut y en ese mismo año fue reconocido por la UNESCO como un talentoso alfarero. Era estupendo, pero la envidia comenzó a oprimirme más.

Lo veía ir a algunos clubes y regresar al día siguiente con signos evidentes que había pasado el tiempo con chicas, lo veía ser poco a poco conocido como parte del F4. En Shin Hwa comenzaron a respetarlos más. A admirarlos. Lo veía trabajar en la cerámica y siendo reconocido. También me di cuenta como lo miraba Eun Jae quien no se había separado de mi hermano.

Estaba llegando a mi límite. Finalmente un nuevo intento de suicidio de mi madre, otro engaño de mi padre y para terminar, el aviso del abuelo que a pesar de que tenía 18 años ya para entonces, iba a comenzar a buscarme esposa, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

La asfixia que sentía en aquellos momentos no puedo describirla. Recibí un mensaje de Mi Na quien estaba de visita y no dude en encontrarme con ella. Estábamos en el parque donde la conocí pero ya era de noche.

-No sabía, que eres So Il Hyun-

-Mianhe-

-Puedo entender porque no me lo dijiste pero también estoy entendiendo muchas cosas de ti. Il Hyun, no dejes de buscar tus sueños, tuyos. Aunque seas heredero de los So, no quiero que seas infeliz-

-No es tan fácil-

-A veces el camino correcto no es fácil. Solo...se feliz- Esas fueron sus últimas palabras para mí. Yo me quede en el parque. Envidie a Yi Jeong, él no tenía mis obligaciones. El era más libre.

Pero yo quería ser libre, y solo había un camino.

En dos días ya tenía trabajo de mesero en un pequeño café, ya tenía un cuarto donde vivir, incluso ya tenía mi ropa ahí. Fui a la casa una última vez, tome los jarrones que hice y comencé a destruirlos. Mi hermano llego...

-Tus manos, siempre desee tener unas manos como las tuyas...-

Finalmente me marche dejando tras de mí el grito de mi hermano, llamándome cobarde. Pero era lo mejor, tal vez era cobarde, pero era libre. Pude sentir un peso menos...pero también apareció un peso más, la culpa de dejar a Yi Jeong cargando con el peso del apellido So.


	2. Chapter 2-Aclaraciones entre hermanos

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen.

Aquí otro capitulo de esta pequeña historia.

 **Capítulo 2: Aclaraciones entre hermanos**

Vivir fuera de los lujos fue una tarea difícil. Tuve que dejar atrás todo, mi apellido, los lujos. Incluso a mis amigos. Cuando salí de casa tire el celular y compre otro más sencillo. Localice a Hang Kang.

-Hey Il Hyun, ¿Qué sucede? Tu abuelo vino a buscarte a mi casa...-

-Me fui de mi casa-

-¿Qué? No me digas que fuiste a Japón...- Hang Kang supo de mi noviazgo con Mi Na y y la razón de que este terminara, el siempre me cubrió.

-No, solo...creo que ya no soy más el heredero de la familia So-

-¿Estás loco?-

-No-

-¿Qué harás? ¿Cómo vivirás? ¿Donde vivirás?-

-Seguiré en Seul, tengo un trabajo...-

-De mesero-

-Sí, y viviré cerca del trabajo-

-¿No me dirás donde estas? Juro que no le diré a nadie. Pero si me necesitas...-

-Ok te lo diré, pero necesito un favor-

-Dime-

-Necesito que contactes al señor Song y le digas que venga a verme-

-Amigo sabes que no me agrada esa familia...-

-Anda por favor-

-Está bien-

El señor Song fue un gran apoyo, a pesar de que lo que estaba apunto de hacer iba en contra del abuelo So, decidió ayudarme. Les hizo la tarea de buscarme imposible.

No me iba mal en el trabajo y tampoco vivía mal. El dinero que había ahorrado aun no lo utilizaba debido a que mi paga aunque modesta era suficiente para que pudiera sobrevivir. Hang Kang me regalo un pequeño departamento, solo una habitación, cocina, baño y una pequeña estancia pero no podía pedir mas, eso era suficiente.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente, supe que mi hermano me busco sin embargo opte por no encontrarme con él. También supe que mi mejor amigo se había casado, con Goo Jun Hee. La noticia me sorprendió un poco.

-Matrimonio arreglado amigo, no es novedad- Me dijo cuando vino a verme. No era que le disgustará la idea de casarse con ella pues se trataba de una mujer guapa, elegante e inteligente-Pero creo...que ella tenía novio, como tú tenías a Mi Na- Entonces comprendí que no sería un matrimonio fácil.

-No me disgusta casarme con ella pero creo que gracias a nuestro compromiso no le agrado tanto-

-Debes estar para ella, ambos tienen que encontrar la manera de que su matrimonio no sea un martirio-

-Lo intentaré, me gustaría que vinieras a la boda-

-No creo que deba-

-Lo entiendo-

Claro que los titulares de su boda abarcaron muchos días los tabloides de noticias. La heredera Goo se había casado después de todo. Por las fotos me enteré que los F4 habían estado presentes pero solo me entristecí. Era claro que mi hermano y Song Woo Bin tenían debilidad por las mujeres.

Con los meses tome una decisión. Dejar de buscar noticias de mi hermano, de sus amigos, de mi familia. Para mi era doloroso como ahora mi hermano era conocido como el heredero de los So, pero también su titulo de Casanova solo cobro más fama. ¿Por qué si tanto le disgustaba mi padre por salir con muchas chicas el hacía lo mismo?

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo. Las mañanas eran mi momento mas ocupado del día pues muchos querían cafés para llevar a su trabajo.

El negocio abría a las 7 de la mañana por los clientes matutinos. Era normal tener pedidos para llevar, pero un día, a las 7:30 pidieron un café para tomar ahí. La orden me sorprendió, una de las chicas que trabajaba conmigo había tomado la orden.

Me asome, curioso a una de las mesas. Me sorprendió mucho la persona. Tome el café y lo lleve. Cuando me acerque tenia la cabeza agachada pero ya no tenía duda de quien era.

-Cha Eun Jae-

Ella levanto el rostro de inmediato, sorprendida.

-So Il Hyun-

Deje el café en su mesa y media hora después regrese a hablar con ella. Sus ojos rojos no habían pasado desapercibidos para mi.

-Así que aquí has estado todo este tiempo- Yo solo asentí-¿Como estas?-

-No puedo quejarme, me gusta mi vida. Pero dime...¿Por qué llorabas y a tan temprana hora en la mañana?-

-No es nada-

-Nadie llora por nada-

-Es solo...creo que soy muy tonta-

-Umm te conozco desde hace años y estoy segura que no lo eres- Ella se sonrojo un poco

-Pero dime, ¿Cómo es que no te encontraron?-Era claro que no quería hablar de lo que le había ocurrido así que decidí seguirle la corriente

-El señor Song me ayudo a ocultarme, o más bien a que no me encontraran-

-Interesante- Dijo ella

Hablamos un rato más pero yo debía ir a trabajar. Desde aquel día comenzamos a frecuentarnos y yo la conocí realmente. Ya no era una niña. Me intrigaba. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella pero era claro que todo el tiempo juntos solo traería consigo nuevos sentimientos.

Mi vida estaba tomando un buen camino desde que encontré a Eun Jae. Al poco tiempo, el dueño el lugar platico conmigo.

-Venderé el local-

-¿Qué?-

Era un señor de unos 58 años, con un hijo de 25 a quien al parecer le iba bien en los negocios.

-Mi hijo nos ha convencido a mi esposa y a mí de irnos a vivir a Busan. Incluso ya tenemos donde poner el negocio. Él se va a casar y esta viviendo allá. Nos quiere cerca para cuando nazcan nuestros nietos.-

Me alegré por él. Al día siguiente le conté a Eun Jae quien fue a visitarme

-Wow ojala pudieras comprarlo- Comento. Entonces recordé el dinero que había ahorrado.-Yo ya tengo un lugar donde dar clases- Ella iba a comenzar a dar clases de cerámica

-Me alegro por ti-

Cada vez la veía mas sonriente y mi corazón se alegraba por ella. Era una felicidad momentánea pues a veces el pasado aparecía para mover todo mi mundo. No se como, Yi Jeong consiguió mi número, a veces me llamaba. Pero nunca me visitó, no lo culpaba, yo mismo propicie la situación. Pero cuando llegaba a recibir las llamas de mi hermano la culpabilidad era mi constante compañía.

Finalmente una noche hable con el dueño del local. Firmamos un contrato y el local paso a mis manos. Las cosas iban bien.

Después de varias salidas finalmente una noche acompañaba a Eun Jae a casa cuando por un extraño impulso tome su mano, la calidez que sentí no se comparaba ni siquiera con la calidez que sentía con Mi Na, con Eun Jae todo era más profundo. Ella me miro con ojos llenos de cariño

-Eun Jae...Me gustas- Admití finalmente pues ya no la veía como la amiga de Yi Jeong, la veía como una mujer, una mujer fuerte, inteligente y hermosa. Su reacción fue el shock.

-A mi también me gustas- Dijo sonriendo

-¿Saldrías conmigo?- Pregunte esperanzado

Ella solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Esa noche me sentí muy contento.

Nuestra relación era muy buena, ambos disfrutábamos estando juntos. Hacíamos cosas tontas platicábamos de mil temas a veces teníamos desacuerdos mismos que arreglábamos casi al instante. Yo me sentía seguro y feliz hasta que un día note que Eun Jae parecía confundida

-¿Qué sucede?- Dije, era un poco noche, a las 5 normalmente las dos chicas que me ayudaban por las mañanas se iban pues a esa hora era mas manejable para mi atender solo el café.

-Nada- Dijo para después regalarme una sonrisa. Tome su mano y le di un beso en ella pero la sensación de que me estaba ocultando algo no se fue.

Días después, la persona que me traía los pasteles que vendíamos ahí me trajo el favorito de mi novia. Le llame para que fuera al café y pasáramos el rato. Cuando llego la abrace, me encantaba tenerla en mis brazos, comimos, reímos. Ella siempre se quejaba que la vida era injusta

-Si tú quisieras dar clases de cerámica podrías hacerlo pero yo no podría trabajar en un café.-

-Es cuestión de práctica anda te enseño- Fuimos tras la barra intentando practicar pero honestamente su pulso no era muy bueno, me reí pues es una persona que trabaja con cerámica, ella me miro molesta. La tranquilice y seguí enseñándole, al menos hasta que mi teléfono sonó. Cuando vi de quién se trata decidí tomar la llamada fuera, sabía lo que Eun Jae había sentido por mi hermano. No estaba seguro como reaccionaría si escuchaba su nombre pues según sabía no se habían visto por bastante tiempo. No quería arriesgarme.

Lo escuche...triste. La conversación me extraño pues sentía que algo no estaba bien con mi hermano.

-Te escuchas feliz-

-Lo soy, ojala tu lo fueras-

Con eso mi llamada termino. Colgué y me adentre de nuevo al café donde Eun Jae me recibió con una sonrisa. Decidí disfrutar de la noche pero cuando me quede solo de nuevo la sensación de que las cosas con mi hermano no estaban nada bien me invadió. Por un momento estuve tentado a buscar sobre él pero descarte el pensamiento, eso solo me haría sentir más culpable e incluso podría llevarme a querer buscarlo, ayudarlo. Pero yo ya no quería tener nada que ver con el mundo en el que se desenvolvía mi hermano. Yi Jeong tenía razón, era un cobarde. Huí y no quería volver incluso si eso significaba alejarme de mi hermano.

Paso tal vez un par de meses cuando mi hermano se presento en la cafetería, no pensé que supiera donde estaba mi local. La sonrisa que me brindo era melancólica.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunte

-He tenido días peores, no me quejo. -Platicamos de vaguedades, sé que no me estaba contando muchas cosas pero yo también me guarde información. Mi noviazgo con Eun Jae. Por primera vez me sentí culpable de mi relación con ella...yo sabía lo que ella sentía por él pero también sabía que mi hermano no le era indiferente, solo ignoraba lo que sentía. Por otra parte note que de repente se masajeaba su muñeca, me pregunte si estaba trabajando mucho, pero no le hice a él esa pregunta. Había tantas cosas por preguntar pero lo único que pude hacer fue guardar silencio

-Me alegro que estés bien, cuídate Hyung-

No lo vi ni supe de él por un tiempo. Su visita me habia extrañado demasiado, se veía diferente, pero no sabía decir que era lo que era diferente en él. Decidí tratar de seguir adelante como hasta el momento, las cosas con Eun Jae solo eran mas serias. Me di cuenta que quería compartir con ella mi vida pero lo que lo impedía era mi hermano. Tendría que hablar con él.

Me dirigí a su estudio pero estaba vació, probé suerte en la sala de los F4. Pero también estaba vacía. Cuando salía me encontré con Yoon Ji Hoo. Después de la muerte de sus padres se volvió callado pero también observador. Por eso era gracioso lograr una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

-Hyung-

-Hola Ji Hoo-

Me invito a pasar a la sala y preparo té.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Fui al estudio de Yi Jeong pero él no se encontraba ahí así que creí que tal vez estaría aquí...-

El rostro de Ji Hoo muestra confusión

-No lo sabes- Me dice en su tono neutral

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Yi Jeong lleva casi dos años en Suecia-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Regresará? ¿Por qué se fue?-

-Se fue para recibir tratamiento por su mano y de paso quiere retomar y perfeccionar su trabajo como alfarero. También está estudiando allá, no estoy seguro que carrera eligió...-

-Un minuto..¿Tratamiento? ¿Retomar la cerámica?-

-Enserio _Hyung_ ¿No sabes nada de nada?-

Niego con la cabeza, hay tristeza en la mirada de Ji Hoo

-Verás...el...se lastimo la mano hace más de dos años...una pelea...-

Me cuenta lo que le paso a mi hermano. Yo simplemente no puedo creer que él haya pasado por todo lo que paso...La historia se interrumpe cuando escucho una voz femenina gritando por el pasillo, una chica aproximadamente dos años menor que mi hermano entra con su celular en la mano, pasa de largo y bota sus cosas en el suelo. Me sorprende. Ji Hoo se mantiene impasible ante la escena como si esto fuera algo cotidiano, aunque probablemente lo sea.

- _Pabo_ ¡Estaba en clases!...¡Esto se está volviendo imposible!...Olvida las llamadas...solo olvídalas...Pues porque los horarios son imposibles..No es eso...-Dice más tranquila, veo que la chica comienza a llorar en silencio y decido marcharme. Ji Hoo solo asiente con la cabeza mientras mira a la chica y se acerca a tranquilizarla.

Dos días después Ji Hoo apareció por la cafetería y me dio un boletos de avión y dinero para el viaje

-Creo que necesitas verlo- Me dijo antes de marcharse.

-Señores pasajeros...-

Nos informan que hemos llegado y algunas medidas básicas.

Por ello me encuentro en este avión en primera clase. Para tratar de entrar en la vida de mi hermano, averiguar que paso con él.

El vuelo aterriza. Me dirijo a tomar un taxi y llego a mi destino. Aun con la culpa en mi pecho.

Dudo un poco antes de llamar pero finalmente toco. Ya es de noche, no pensé en avisarle, ojala no esté en un bar o algo así si no tendré que esperarlo...

La puerta se abre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- _Hyung_ -

-Yi Jeong- Respondo con calma, pues la sorpresa en su rostro me indica todo lo que debo saber, no esperaba mi visita.

-Pasa- Me dice. Me guía por la casa sencilla de dos pisos, me lleva al cuarto de huéspedes y me dice que la cena estará pronto pero si quiero puedo descansar. Pero no puedo descansar. Acomodo mis cosas un poco y bajo para la cena, una señora de unos 40 años se despide y nos deja solos.

-No esperaba tu visita- Dice él mientras comienza a comer

-Yo...esto es cortesía de Ji Hoo-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo...-No sé cómo comenzar con la historia...decirlo en voz alta frente a él "Hey soy tan mal hermano que no supe de tu lesión hasta que fui a buscarte para informarte de mis planes de pedir la mano de Eun Jae"-Fui a buscarte y Ji Hoo me contó que estabas aquí, no lo sabía-

-Cuando fui a verte-dice mi hermano con melancolía en la voz-quería decirte que me iba, pero simplemente sentí que no debía informarte de ello, perdona-

Fue culpa de ambos, ahora lo entiendo. La falta de comunicación que tenemos yo la propicie cuando me fui, simplemente me aleje de él. Quería cortar los lazos con la familia So y no me importo ni mi hermano.

-Hay mucho de qué hablar Yi Jeong-

-Podríamos...¿Hablarlo mañana? Honestamente estoy un poco cansado-

Asiento ante su petición. Tal vez sea mejor, el me da una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Terminamos la cena y me dirijo a mi habitación, sin embargo la diferencia horaria me hace no dormir, decido bajar por un vaso de agua cuando paso por la habitación de mi hermano, no está bien cerrada la puerta, la empujo un poco y me doy cuenta que habla por teléfono. Quiero darle privacidad pero la curiosidad me gana.

-Se que no te había llamado...no lo sé...por eso no quería llamarte...porque te darías cuenta que me está costando estar aquí...mi hermano vino a verme...no lo sé...tal vez...pero... _araso_...cuídate, te llamare pronto-

No se con quien hablaba pero tengo la certeza que no era Woo Bin, Joon Pyo ni Ji Hoo.

Al día siguiente mi hermano va a unas clases a la Universidad y cuando regresa decidimos pasear.

Me cuenta a grandes rasgos lo que le sucedió, pero se reserva detalles.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? Por lo que me cuentas pareciera que ya te habías dado por vencido en la cerámica-

-Lo hice, pero decidí no huir más. No sabía si podría volver a moldear como antes pero debía intentarlo-No entiendo su cambio pero se que tampoco me dirá la verdadera razón

-¿Como esta mamá?- me animo a preguntar

-Como siempre- Dice serio mi hermano-Aunque ahora que vine aquí al parecer nuestro padre ha sido más discreto con sus aventuras-

-Hay algo que no comprendo-Digo antes de darme cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras-Tu...supiste lo que ocurría cuando tenias doce. Sé que estabas molesto pero jamás hablaste de ello. Dos años después comenzaste a salir con chicas y te convertiste en el Casanova del F4, Si tanto odiabas a papá...¿Por qué ser como él?- Me arrepiento de lo que digo al instante pues el semblante serio de mi hermano y sus puños apretados me indican que esto no le agrado.

-Después que vi a papá aquel día- Dice con una tranquilidad que da miedo-Fui con los F4. Ellos sabían que estaba molesto por algo pero no les dije nada. Ese día nos quedamos en casa de Goo Jun Pyo. Por la tarde notamos que el abuelo, los papás de Woo Bin y los de Jun Pyo se reunían. Escuchamos a hurtadillas. Ellos estaban hablando de los matrimonios, buscando la manera de unir a las familias pero claro somos 4 hombres la única opción era Goo Jun Hee pero ella era mayor. Nosotros estábamos tan molestos "Deben casarse con chicas de buenas familias, familias que beneficien no solo a cada familia sino a los 4 por igual" Eso dijeron, estuve analizándolo hasta que después le conté a Woo Bin lo que había visto. Me ayudo a investigar, supe que el matrimonio de mamá y papá tenía por objetivo beneficiar al clan So, no fue por amor. Me di cuenta que el mismo destino era para ti y para mi, para mis amigos. Ese día decidí disfrutar mientras pudiera, salir con chicas que fueran agradables para mí, pero jamás enamorarme pues tenía miedo-

-¿Miedo?-

-Primero creí que era miedo de lastimar a la chica que pudiera llegar a amar, no podía ofrecerle más que dolor o sufrimiento, después me di cuenta que la realidad era distinta, tenía miedo de que no me amaran de vuelta. Crecimos en una familia disfuncional, papá no amaba a mamá, ella se volvió loca. ¿Y si el que se volvía loco era yo porque no me correspondían? Así que lo más seguro para mí era esconderme detrás de una máscara de Casanova. El Casanova de gélido corazón, nunca salía con nadie mucho tiempo para no profundizar en sentimientos. Además de que me protegía de las apariencias, ¿Cuántas mujeres no querían salir conmigo solo por ser un So? ¿Existiría alguien que me amará por quien realmente soy? ¿Alguien podrá ver mas allá de mí mascara? Pero con el tiempo eso solo me dejo cada vez mas añorando un cariño especial. He logrado quitarme la máscara y no ser más un Casanova pero aun tengo miedo debido a mi situación como heredero. No sé si me quieran obligar a casarme, espero que no sea así pero por el momento solo me queda esperar-

Seguimos caminando mientras proceso lo que me ha dicho y mi corazón duele por él. Duele saber que el desde mucho antes que yo había crecido con la idea de un matrimonio arreglado ¿Alguna vez podrá ser feliz? ¿Encontrará a quien lo ame por quién es y no por su apellido? ¿Podrá estar con esa persona?

-Bien _Hyung_ , soy todo oídos, si viniste hasta acá es porque lo que tienes que decir es importante-Mi hermano interrumpe mis pensamientos

-Lo lamento tanto Yi Jeong, se supone que yo te cuidaría, que te protegería, pero no cumplí con el papel de hermano mayor-

-No te culpo por irte, con el tiempo comprendí la carga de ser el heredero So. -

-Pero tu no debías tener esa carga...-

-Tal vez si debía.-

Seguimos con el paseo pero finalmente me decido a decirle a mi hermano lo de Eun Jae

-¿Recuerdas a Cha Eun Jae?- El paso de Yi Jeong flaquea por unos minutos.

-Por supuesto-

-Yo...estoy saliendo con ella- Yi Jeong solo asiente, pero es como si supiera esta verdad.-¿Lo sabías?- Lentamente asiente

-Yo...la encontré hace un par de años, y un día los vi juntos, se que eres feliz con ella _Hyung_ así que seré feliz por ambos-

Me quedo callado un momento, recuerdo hace dos años, mi novia lucia tan confundida. Ahora lo entiendo

-Perdón-

-¿Por qué?-

-Sabía que sentías algo por ella...-

La mirada en mi hermano es difícil de describir

-Sí, ella era como el aire que respiraba-Cuando dice esto una punzada de culpa me ataca-pero confundí la brisa con el aire-Una sonrisa suave aparece en su rostro-Tuve mi oportunidad y la deje ir. Pensé que ella era el aire pero fue la brisa.-Entonces me mira de nuevo, tranquilo.-Solo sean felices _Hyung_ , no te preocupes por mi-

-Yo...quiero casarme con ella-

-Por eso es que viniste hasta acá ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, quería explicarte la situación..-

-Espero la invitación a la boda-Me corta-Pero...no se sí podré asistir.-

-Por favor Yi Jeong, tienes que ir-

-Lo intentare pero entiéndeme un poco Il Hyun...yo he venido a estudiar y a hacerme tratamiento para mi mano, no estoy aquí de vacaciones-

-Lo sé solo que me gustaría que estuvieras ahí-

Mi hermano asiente y seguimos nuestro camino.

Un par de días después estoy de vuelta en Corea. Es como si conociera otra parte de mi hermano. Pero debo dejar de pensar en ello..es hora de dar el siguiente paso.


	3. Chapter 3-Lazos de Sangre

DISCLAMER

Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

Capitulo 3

LAZOS DE SANGRE

Cuando el avión toca suelo Coreano es tarde. Decido ir directo a mi casa donde ni siquiera desempaco. Me duermo al instante.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto y decido tomarme el día pues debo preparar la proposición que haré a Eun Jae.

Jamás pensé que una proposición fuera tan difícil. Camino por las calles tratando de que la inspiración llegue a mí. Cuando menos me doy cuenta he llegado a un parque pequeño pero hermoso, inevitablemente pienso en mi novia pues incluso cuando solo era la amiga de mi hermano siempre me pareció una chica muy natural. Ella no es alguien que quiera que le regales el mundo, ella quiere que le regales tu amor. He decidido que le propondré matrimonio con algo simple. Por la noche me la paso haciendo los preparativos para realizar la pregunta mas importante de mi vida. Ella es la correcta, solo recordar su reacción cuando le conté que iría a ver a mi hermano...

FLASHBACK

No puedo creer lo que me ha contado Ji Hoo, sabía que la vida de mi hermano sería difícil ya que se convirtió en la cabeza del clan So, pero jamás creí que el mal que le estaba causando era de esa magnitud. Cuando llego a mi casa, pues le pedí a una de las chicas que cerrará el café, me sirvo por primera vez en años un vaso pequeño de Whiskey. Sentado trato de imaginar las situaciones por las que paso mi hermano, conocía algunas de ellas de primera mano. Presión, expectativas y agregar a eso las mujeres que lo buscaban solo por su apellido. Solo por ser miembro del F4. Cierro los ojos mientras el recuerdo de él sonriendo sinceramente mientras moldea me invade, ¿Qué tan dolido estabas, que tan harto de la vida para meterte en una pelea de ese tipo y perder lo mas valioso para ti?

-Il Hyun- Abro los ojos abruptamente ante el sonido de la voz mas dulce que hay en mi vida, pero en ese momento en lugar de traerme tranquilidad, me llena de culpa. Ella era el refugio de Yi Jeong. Incluso si tenía al F4, el efecto que lograba Eun Jae en mi hermano era distinto, y ella se fue. Nunca me explico que paso exactamente, solo me explico que el quedaría en el pasado.-¿Por qué estas tomando?- Dice sorprendida

-Soy el peor hermano del mundo- Digo con voz apenas audible. Siento como me quita el vaso con alcohol para después sentarse a mi lado.-Tu...¿Sabías?-Digo en tono calmado, tanto que me sorprende, antes de que ella me interrumpa, sigo-¿Sabías que mi hermano se lastimo la mano? ¿Sabías que esta en Suecia?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Una sonrisa irónica aparece en mis labios, efecto secundario del alcohol

-Y yo...yo me entero dos años después, dos años mi hermano ha estado fuera del país y no lo sabía, dos años atrás mi hermano quería renunciar a lo que mas ama y yo...yo no sabia nada-

Un sollozo escapa de mis labios mientras dejo fluir el enojo y frustración a través de mis ojos. Los brazos de Eun Jae me confortan. Cuando me calmo ella por fin habla

-No, no eres mal hermano, era difícil para ti estar ahí. No es solo tu culpa pues ambos decidieron cortar la comunicación. Si tanto quieres a Yi Jeong, encuentra una manera de reparar los errores, aun no es muy tarde. Siempre será tu hermano-

No puedo evitarlo, la beso en agradecimiento a sus palabras, la beso por creer en mi.

Un día después ella me cuenta lo poco que averiguo de Yi Jeong, que realmente es nada, supongo que el poder del F4 logro callar muchas historias. Me prometo que encontraré la manera de recuperar a mi hermano.

Cuando Ji Hoo me dio el boleto, esa tarde fui a ver a Eun Jae a sus clases de cerámica. Ella explica pacientemente a las señoras como moldear cosas básicas. Diez minutos después termina su clase y me acerco a ayudarla.

-¿Te gusta dar clases?-Pregunto

-Si es solo que...-

-Solo que...-

-A veces es algo triste enseñar a puras mujeres mayores que yo. Me gustaría que regrese una chica que solía venir, era diferente enseñarle a ella. Me recordaba a mi misma varios años atrás-de pronto sonrió-Ojala las cosas vayan bien para ella, pero basta de melancolía ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No puedo visitar a mi novia-

-Puedes pero se que no estas aquí para eso-

-Es acerca de Yi jeong-

-¿Paso algo?-

-Nada malo. Ji Hoo, su amigo me ha dado un boleto para ir a ver a mi hermano-

-Debes hacerlo-

-Solo estaré fuera unos días-

-No te preocupes. Lo entiendo- Dijo antes de regalarme un beso en los labios, corto pero sincero

FIN FLASHBACK

Al día siguiente me encuentro más que nervioso, ya todo está listo, envió un mensaje a Eun Jae para decirle que me encuentre en la cafetería mas tarde. El día me parece eterno pero logro controlar mis ansias, cuando la tarde llega mi novia entra a la cafetería vacía, sirvo una deliciosa cena y después vamos juntos a dar una caminata nocturna al puente Banpo

Llegamos justo cuando la fuente de colores comienza, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que la vemos, siempre nos roba el aliento.

-Eun Jae- Digo para atraer su atención. Su mirada me paraliza por algunos segundos, tomo sus manos entre las mías- No soy perfecto, hace tiempo fui el heredero de una de las familias mas importantes del país pero deje ese camino atrás, soy un hombre que trabaja para ganarse la vida y soy feliz con ello, en otra época pude ofrecerte el mundo, ahora lo que te puedo ofrecer no es un mundo de lujos...pero te ofrezco MI mundo-Ella me mira sorprendida, lentamente coloco una rodilla en el suelo, suelto una de sus manos para sacar una caja negra, la abro- Te amo Eun Jae ¿Serías mi esposa?- Ella aun esta en shock pero lentamente asiente mientras las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos. Mi corazón martillea a mil por hora. Con dedos nerviosos pongo el anillo en su dedo, beso su mano y me pongo de pie para abrazarla como si la vida me fuera en ello. Escucho algunos aplausos y es cuando me percato que muchas personas han detenido sus pasos para mirarnos y animarnos. Eun Jae ríe alegremente y la sigo. Cuando termina el espectáculo de la fuente de colores, caminamos de regreso. Vamos tomados de la mano, la sonrisa en mi rostro nadie la borrará.

-Es un anillo hermoso- Dice ella

-Era de la abuela So-

-Mwo?!- dice ella sorprendida

-Una de las razones de irme es porque el abuelo estaba buscando esposa para mi, me dio el anillo de mi abuela. Cuando me marche deje el anillo, pero tiempo después uno de los hombres del señor Song me lo dio de vuelta junto a una nota "No importa que ya no seas el heredero, este anillo es para la esposa del primogénito de Hyun Sub". A pesar de lo que se piense de mi familia una vez que la conoces, mi abuela fue distinta, dicen que siempre fue una mujer muy buena. Su matrimonio fue por conveniencia pero terminaron amándose. Ella murió cuando papa tenía 13, siempre me pregunte, que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera vivido más, tal vez papá se habría casado no por conveniencia, sino por amor.-

Eun Jae me sonríe calladamente

-Tal vez pero si eso hubiera sucedido tu no estarías aquí-Me rió ante su respuesta-Bueno ojala Yi Jeong no se moleste por lo del anillo-

Yo solo sonrió. No puedo evitar pensar que pasara con mi hermano en cuanto al matrimonio. No me permito pensar en ello ahora mismo pues es un día feliz no un día de preocupaciones.

.

.

.

La boda se preparo para seis meses después, tuvimos el apoyo de su familia, de la mía...envié las invitaciones correspondientes aunque sabía que mamá seguía mentalmente inestable, que papá seguía de mujeriego. Ahora solo quedan dos semanas para que me case con Eun Jae

-Hyung- Escucho a través del teléfono

-Yi Jeong-

-Felicidades veo que acepto tu propuesta-

-Era obvio- Esto solo me vale la risa de mi hermano

-No se...no se si podré ir- Dice honestamente-Mi mentor quiere que participe en una exposición que es en un mes, si voy probablemente solo sea un viaje de ida y vuelta de inmediato-

-No te forzare a asistir pero queremos contar con tu presencia.-

-Haré lo posible-

-No tengo padrino por favor Yi Jeong-

- _Araso_ , te aviso en tres días-

Cuando cuelgo escucho la voz de Eun Jae.

-¿Era Yi Jeong?-

-Si- Me giro para encontrar el rostro sonriente de mi prometida

-¿Vendrá?-

-Aún no lo sabe-

-Ojala venga-Busco en su rostro muestras de amor hacía el pero solo hay cariño, no amor como el que me tiene a mi-Tu hermano ya no es un niño ya es tiempo de que siente cabeza. Además estoy segura que pronto se hará cargo completamente del museo-

-¿A qué viene eso?-

-Bueno desde que nos enteramos de lo que le paso a Yi Jeong, he estado al pendiente de lo que pasa en el museo y hace poco leí una nota donde explicaban que muchos artistas internacionales estaban interesados en realizar exposiciones debido a la influencia de un artista en Europa. Con esas acciones no me sorprendería que tu hermano se haga cargo del museo pronto-

-Wow, mi hermano ya no es un niño-

Ambos comemos juntos y después ella se va a seguir con los últimos detalles.

.

.

.

.

Faltan tres días para la boda. El ocaso cubre el ambiente. Mi hermano me informo que si vendría. Jamás pensé que esto pasaría, yo casándome por amor.

-Buen lugar el que tienes aquí- Me giro ante el sonido de aquella voz, hace años que no la escucho. Solo para sorprenderme más por la presencia de dos hombres

-So Il Hyun-

-Abuelo, papá-

Tomamos asiento mientras tomamos un café

-Felicitaciones por tu boda hijo. Yo solo vine a desearte lo mejor, también a pedirte disculpas pues tengo una conferencia que dar en Japón muy importante. No podré asistir a tu boda- Me dice el hombre que me dio la vida. A pesar de que siempre existió una antipatía por él, es mi padre y me duele que no asista al día mas importante de mi vida. Mira su reloj.-Mi vuelo sale en dos horas, debo irme.-Saca un sobre de su saco- Un regalo de bodas- Me dice entregándome el sobre, y luego se marcha. Miro el sobre con extrañeza pero decido abrirlo cuando este con mi esposa, eso significa que lo abriré hasta el día de la boda.

-Sabes Il Hyun-Dice mi abuelo una vez que se ha ido mi papá-He cometido errores a lo largo de mi vida. Te fuiste dejando a Yi Jeong como cabeza de la familia. Me culpo por ello, yo te presione al tratar de casarte. -Lo miro con una pregunta silenciosa brotando de mis ojos-No, no arreglare el matrimonio de Yi Jeong así que no te preocupes de ello. Al irte, me replantee muchas cosas. Mi matrimonio fue arreglado pero fue un buen matrimonio, erróneamente creí que si arreglaba el matrimonio de tu padre, sería un buen matrimonio. Me equivoque, pero mi orgullo fue mayor por ello trate de casarte. Pero al irte me di cuenta que me equivoque preferiste dejar el apellido y el dinero con tal de no correr la suerte de tus padres. El apellido y el dinero no puedo devolvértelos pero puedo darte algo. Una pequeña herencia, de parte de tu abuela. No tan grande como la de Yi Jeong pero si bastante decente. Tal vez ella sabía todo lo que pasaría pues cuando aún vivía separo tu herencia de la de tu hermano dejando estrictas instrucciones de no ser entregadas hasta que cada uno se casará. No la aceptes por ti, acéptala por tus futuros hijos. Elegiste una buena esposa. Cha Eun Jae siempre fue una chica dulce. Cuídala, cuida a tu futura familia. Pero recuerda que los lazos de sangre son vitales. No nos alejes mas de tu vida. Se que le diste el anillo de tu abuela a tu prometida y te felicito. Se que tu matrimonio será feliz, prospero. Tampoco asistiré a tu boda, no porque no quiera, sino para protegerte de habladurías. A pesar de todo...sigues siendo un So, eso solo nos traería escándalos. A nosotros, al museo, a tu hermano. Así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era felicitarte-

-Abuelo, te agradezco todo esto, pero no puedo aceptar la herencia de la que hablas-

-No seas orgulloso. Te lo mereces-

-Pero..-

-Pero nada, solo pido dos favores a cambio. Uno, si tienes hijos quiero conocerlos. Dos...no te alejes de Yi Jeong de nuevo. Cuando te fuiste el tomo una huida fácil. No quiero que lo haga de nuevo-

Lo miro por breves instantes antes de aceptar.

-Se feliz Il Hyun-

Me despido de mi abuelo con un abrazo, esperando que cumpla su palabra respecto a mi hermano. Pues aunque no seamos unidos, los lazos de sangre no se pueden negar.

A/N Muchas gracias por aquellas personitas que leen la historia. Este capítulo es corto pero el siguiente vendrá la boda así que espero subirlo este fin de semana o si no hasta el martes. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4-Todo cambia

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

Capitulo 4: TODO CAMBIA

El día de la boda ha llegado, me encuentro en un pequeño cuarto paseando de un lado a otro. Nervioso. ¿Y si algo sale mal? Antes de que peores escenarios se dibujen en mi cabeza, la puerta se abre revelando a dos hombres. La sonrisa que aparece en mi rostro es genuina.

-Yo Yo! Que tal Hyung- Me dice Song Woo Bin, quiero reírme por su manera de hablar pero me contengo.

-Hyung- Me saluda Yoon Ji Hoo

-Pero si son los F4, me siento privilegiado de que estén en mi boda-Digo en son de broma

Sin embargo faltan dos miembros de este peculiar grupo, como leyendo mis pensamientos, Ji Hoo responde a mi pregunta silenciosa

-Goo Joon Pyo no pudo venir, se encuentra firmando un contrato importante en Estados Unidos-

-Yi Jeong marcó hace 20 minutos, ya viene para acá- Me dice Woo Bin

Apenas termina la frase y escuchamos su voz

-Mwo?! ¿Cómo que en la costa? ...Yah! ...sé que no es tu culpa que tu tía se enfermara pero como esperas que cumpla mi palabra si no estás aquí-Entra a la habitación sin prestarnos atención. Sus amigos lo miran divertidos mientras mi hermano menor frunce el ceño, supongo que lo que le dicen por teléfono no le esta agradando. Me da curiosidad de que habla pues evidentemente no es un hombre al otro lado del teléfono...¿Una chica?- _Araso araso_ , hablamos después cuídate.- Finalmente cuelga el teléfono.

-Aww pobre Yi Jeong...no pudo ver a cierta señorita hoy- Se burla Woo Bin

-Solo es una amiga- Dice Ji Hoo con voz burlona, imitando a Yi Jeong

Pero en lugar de molestarse mi hermano les sonríe. Y los tres se abrazan y pelean como niños chiquitos. Yo me quedo mirándolos, envidiándolos pues se nota como mi hermano ha extrañado a sus amigos

-¿Y Goo Joon Pyo?- Pregunta Yi Jeong

-Tiene un contrato que firmar-

-Pobre Jan Di, ¿Le había dicho que vendría?-

-Si, pero ayer le aviso que no iba a lograrlo-

-¿Como esta ella?-

-Que puedes esperar Yi Jeong, Woo Bin y yo estábamos ahí cuando le llamo.-

-Aunque Jan Di quiso parecer fuerte ambos notamos que quería verlo. Al menos esta vez no es como en Macao

-Tienes razón-

Una punzada en mi pecho aparece pues no sé quien es Jan Di, no sé quien es la señorita de la que habla Woo Bin. No sé nada actual del círculo de amigos de mi hermano. Finalmente mi hermano me mira

- _¡Hyung!_ \- Se acerca y me da un abrazo. Sus amigos se retiran de la habitación en silencio-¿Nervioso?-

-Demasiado-Admito olvidando la situación de hace un momento.

-Tu tranquilo, no pasa de que la novia no aparezca o se vaya antes de que pronuncien los votos- Eso solo tiene como consecuencia una mirada asesina de mi parte

-Solo bromeo _Hyung_ \- Me arregla la corbata y el cabello.-Listo-

-¿Con quién hablabas?- Digo curioso. La sonrisa de mi hermano flaquea un poco, puedo notar que quién sea la persona con la que hablaba en verdad quería verla-

-Ummm...era...-Tocan la puerta y el pequeño So suspira aliviado pues no responderá mi pregunta.

-Es hora- Me informan.

Ambos salimos de la habitación, anuncian al novio y al padrino y mi hermano y yo hacemos nuestra entrada. La iglesia es sencilla, los invitados no son muchos pero son personas cercanas, se que no estarán mis papás ni mi abuelo y mi corazón duele un poco por ello, pero esta mi hermano.

Mi hermano toma asiento, yo espero por mi prometida.

Los nervios aparecen de nuevo, Yi Jeong me lanza una sonrisa de ánimo al igual que sus amigos. La marcha nupcial comienza. En la entrada aparece la mujer más hermosa del mundo junto a su padre, la sensación que recorre mi cuerpo es indescriptible. Finalmente el padre de Eun Jae me ofrece la mano de su hija

-Atesórala y cuídala- Me pide, yo respondo con una leve reverencia en señal de respeto. Eun Jae me sonríe con ternura. Toma mi mano. La ceremonia comienza.

Todo pasa como un borrón, un momento escuchábamos las palabras del padre y al siguiente le daba un beso para sellar nuestra unión. Las sonrisas no abandonan nuestros rostros.

La ceremonia de recepción fue al igual que la boda, sencilla. Todos nos felicitan pero cuando un hombre bien parecido se para frente a mí con su esposa mis ojos se abren como platos.

-Il Hyun- Me dice mientras me abraza fuertemente

-Hang Kang- Digo devolviendo el abrazo. Cuando nos separamos me sonríe, después Goo Jun Hee me felicita. Me sorprende que ambos luzcan cómodos juntos, aun recuerdo cuando mi único amigo me informo de su boda y como está solo era una unión de empresas. Pero ahora parecen estar bien.

-Felicidades a ambos- Dice Jun Hee. Ella conoció a Eun Jae cuando era niña.-Les deseo mucha felicidad-

-Muchas gracias, escuche que tu hermano no pudo venir- Le digo. Ella suspira entes de responder

-Está poniendo todo de sí en la empresa, tenía un contrato que firmar así que no pudo venir-Me explica lo que yo ya sabía-Pero te envía muchas felicitaciones-

Después de una corta conversación ambos se retiran no sin que antes mi amigo me diga que debemos vernos pronto. "Hay que ponernos al día" Es su explicación.

El banquete se lleva a cabo, los invitados parecen estar disfrutando el momento. Eun Jae mira algo triste entre las mesas

-¿Qué pasa?-Digo atrayendo su atención

-Quería presentarte a mi ex-alumna pero al parecer no pudo venir-

-La conoceré después- Ella asiente y la sonrisa aparece de nuevo en su rostro. Saco el sobre que me dio mi padre. Eun Jae lo abre y un sonido de sorpresa sale de su boca. Cuando miro el contenido vienen boletos de avión para ir a Taiwan a una pequeña isla de luna de miel, al igual que las reservaciones del hotel y demás por una semana y una pequeña nota

"Si prefieren ir a su destino original, llamen al número que les pongo hasta abajo y ellos se encargaran de todo, si deciden tomar este regalo, no se preocupen sus reservaciones en Jeju y sus boletos de avión serán reembolsados. Tengan un feliz matrimonio.

-So Hyun Sub"

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos, la decisión tomada. Iremos a la isla.

Mientras bailo con mi ahora esposa miro a mi alrededor, mi mejor amigo y su esposa también bailan, mi hermano está sentado con sus amigos bromeando, curiosamente no está coqueteando con nadie. No podía pedir más en este momento.

Nunca creí llegar a conocer la verdadera felicidad. La fiesta transcurre tranquila, puedo notar a mi hermano y a sus amigos tratando de evadir a las chicas, todo el tiempo está juntos poniéndose al día. Ya casi ha llegado la hora de marcharme con mi esposa, wow ¡Esposa!, a nuestro destino para la Luna de miel.

- _Hyung-_ Giro para encontrar a mi hermano quien nos dedica una sonrisa a ambos. -Muchas felicidades, debo marcharme, mi vuelo saldrá en hora y media.-

Le doy un abrazo caluroso pues el no sabe que tanto significa para mi que haya venido. Puedo notar que esta cansado por el viaje pero hizo un gran esfuerzo y yo lo aprecio con toda el alma.

Sus amigos se aproximan para despedirse pues acompañaran a mi hermano al aeropuerto.

Cuando los veo marcharse una pequeña melancolía aparece de nuevo, porque puedo notar la diferencia de las interacciones entre mi hermano y sus amigos y entre mi hermano y yo. Son abismales, los tres lucen distintos y me pregunto si Goo Jun Pyo lucirá como ellos.

-Crecen rápido- Escucho a mi lado para encontrar a Jun Hee

-Demasiado sobre todo si te alejas de ellos-

Lanza un suspiro antes de responder

-Los F4 han cambiado tanto, ya no son los niños mimados malcriados...bueno-Suelta una risa ligera-Aún lo son. Cuando perdí la esperanza de que mi hermano fuera un ser humano, una persona cálida, todo cambio.- La miro con curiosidad.-Solo digamos que las situaciones que los 4 vivieron hace un par de años los cambio, cambio su mente pero sobre todo su corazón-

-Cariño- Me llama Eun Jae antes de que pueda preguntarle más cosas a Jun Hee

-Ve con tu esposa, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarnos, Kang está a cargo de los hoteles por lo cual viaja mucho pero yo he estado en Seul desde que me hice cargo de algunas cosas del Grupo Shin Hwa. -Lo que dice me sorprende pero asiento para marcharme con mi esposa. Decido no pensar mucho en ello. Es como si el mundo en el que vivía hubiera colapsado y dado paso a algo mejor.

Mi esposa y yo nos dirigimos al auto que nos llevará al aeropuerto sin embargo nos lleva a un hotel perteneciente del grupo Shin Hwa.

El chofer abre la puerta del auto y salgo primero

-Las reservaciones del vuelo son para mañana por la mañana, el Joven Goo Jun Pyo envía sus felicitaciones y pidió que ocuparan una Suite esta noche para mañana dirigirse a su destino-

Asiento y ayudo a mi esposa a salir del auto. Ambos nos dirigimos a la Suite y cuando paso la tarjeta para abrir la puerta tomo a Eun Jae y la cargo para entrar en donde pasaremos nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer.

La llevo a la habitación y ella me sonríe. Miramos a nuestro alrededor, la habitaci'on esta tenuemente iluminada por velas las cuales desprenden un olor a canela relajante. La bajo y ella queda de pie frente a mi.

-Te amo Il Hyun-

Acerco mis labios a los suyos queriendo demostrar mediante besos y caricias lo feliz que soy de llamarla mi esposa.

Las cosas transcurren lentamente, no tengo prisa, ayudo a deshacerle el peinado dejando su cabello caer sobre los hombros, no tiene el cabello tan largo pero adoro el olor que desprende y la manera que cae sobre sus hombros.

Momentos después la ayudo a quitarse el vestido de novia y ella me ayuda con mi traje.

Después de besos y caricias culminamos nuestro amor con la unión física de nuestros cuerpos, siendo este el comienzo de nuestra vida de casados.

.

.

.

Me encuentro en la cafetería mirando hacia fuera pues a esta hora de la mañana se encuentra prácticamente vacía. Han pasado dos años desde mi boda, aun no puedo creer por completo como se dio todo. Casarme con Eun Jae fue la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida, seguida claro de haberme marchado de la familia So. Pero los lazos de sangre son fuertes, a pesar de todo he logrado mantenerme al día con mi hermano, o tal vez no tanto. Le llamo cada pocos meses y él me cuenta de su vida y yo de la mía. Al principio ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o cómo comportarnos ni que contarnos.

Dos semanas después de mi luna de miel, busque a Goo Jun Hee quien me recibió gustosa, aun recuerdo nuestra pequeña reunión

FLASHBACK

-Qué tal la Luna de miel-

-Muy interesante- Respondo para no ahondar en detalles. De hecho, fue perfecta, pasar tiempo con mi esposa, sin nada mas en mente que amarla, hacerla feliz. No se puede pedir mas

-¿Como estas tu?-

-Me va bien, después de todos los escándalos y todo lo que paso en mi familia todo ha ido tomando su lugar poco a poco- Mi mirada de extrañeza no la toma por sorpresa-Escuche que te habías alejado de estos círculos de la sociedad por lo cual supuse que fue un corte completo. Me refiero a que preferiste no enterarte de lo que ocurría con tu familia y por lo tanto por quienes la rodean, no te culpo. Te resumiré mi historia, creí a mi padre muerto pero termino siendo falso. Mi hermano tuvo que enfrentarse a un matrimonio arreglado y después a la inminente caída del grupo Shin Hwa cuando este no se llevo a cabo. No, no ha sido fácil pero si las cosas no hubieran sido de cierto modo probablemente la vida que llevamos actualmente no sería posible-

-¿Tu hermano iba a casarse? Creí que lo aceptaba, que lo aceptaban-Digo refiriéndome a los F4-Un matrimonio por negocios...-Jun Hee sonrie antes de responder

-Lo hacían, pero una chica común y corriente, sin dinero, sin un apellido como el nuestro llego a la vida de los F4, es extraño como una simple persona puede cambiar todo. Esa chica logro sacar a Ji Hoo de su estado ermitaño, logro que Yi Jeong y Woo Bin se preocuparan por algo mas que su imagen, y por supuesto logró que mi hermano encontrara su corazón. El la ama, los F4 le tienen un cariño muy especial. Pero el amor que le tiene mi hermano fue un arma de doble filo, permitió que mi madre lo amenazara, pero también hizo que el se defendiera, que el por primera vez se planteara un matrimonio por amor, no por negocios. Ambos recorrieron un camino difícil que los cambio, pero a la vez cambiaron a las personas a su alrededor, el F4 y una amiga de Jan Di-

-Por eso los note tan diferentes-

-Si, según se, ambas se encargaron de poner el mundo del F4 de cabeza. Quien lo diría, dos chicas comunes.-

Nuestra plática siguió pero cada vez que me contaba algo de mi hermano, analizaba lo poco que hablaba de él. Ya no era el chico roto escondiéndose en su faceta de Casanova, ahora era el verdadero Yi Jeong.

FIN FLASHBACK

Unos brazos en mi cintura me traen de nuevo al presente, ahí está mi esposa, sonriéndome.

-Demos un paseo- Me pide con una mirada que no puedo negarle nada. Le pido a una de mis empleadas que atienda mientras estoy fuera.

Mientras caminamos me cuenta de sus alumnas, me cuenta de sus papas que visitó ayer, yo le cuento un poco de lo que pasa en la cafetería. De pronto se detiene y cierra los ojos mientras aprieta mi brazo

-¿Cariño?-Finalmente abre los ojos y me dedica una sonrisa

-Estoy bien- No le creo pero decido no decirle nada.

Seguimos paseando cuando Eun Jae mira hacía una tienda de helados, ya es casi mediodía pero las calles están concurridas pues es sábado.

-¿Quieres un helado?-

-No, es que me pareció ver a tu hermano ¿Ya volvió?-

Miro hacia la dirección que me indica. Pero en ese momento pasa mucha gente y no estoy seguro si era mi hermano. Sin embargo, si se trataba de él, sería raro pues iba con una chica. ¿Yi Jeong, una sola chica y helado? No definitivamente no era él.

-No estoy seguro cuando regresa.-

El día es tranquilo. Un día más de matrimonio, de paseos con mi esposa llega a su fin. Me duermo con una sonrisa en el rostro, al menos hasta que al día siguiente me despierta un sonido en el baño, es mi esposa.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Tal vez fue la comida-

-Tal vez-

Pero eso se repite por una semana mas así que le ruego vayamos al doctor.

-Tiene 3 meses de embarazo- Nos dice el doctor

Yo me quedo en estado de shock, voy a ser papá. Sigo en ese estado hasta el día siguiente que todo la verdad cae sobre mi totalmente.

Cuando Eun Jae sale del baño en la mañana de inmediato la tomo en mis brazos.

-Voy a ser papá, tendremos nuestra propia familia- Ella se separa de mi, toma mi rostro en sus manos y asiente

-Creí que no te agradó la noticia ayer parecías...-

-En shock, lo siento pero es solo que es tan extraño, ya lo he asimilado-Ella me abraza de nuevo y siento como llora.

-Hey hey sh...-

-Es solo que soy feliz- Exclama ella.

Ese día llamo a Jun Hee y Kang, a los papás de Eun Jae y finalmente a mi abuelo

-Felicidades Il Hyun, se que esta noticia alegrará a más de uno. ¿Le has contado a tu hermano?-

-No, le llamaré-

-Mejor visítalo-

-¿Ha vuelto?-

-hace dos semanas-

-Si, mejor lo sorprenderé con una visita.-

Así que aquí estamos, fuera del estudio de Yi Jeong. Por alguna razón ambos estamos nerviosos. Finalmente bajamos del auto.

-Hey, vi un local de helados, ¿Puedo ir por uno? Adelántate tú-Se que me quiere dar tiempo par preparar a mi hermano acerca de la noticia y si a eso sumamos su reciente preferencia por los helados, pues el resultado es que primero me enfrentare solo a mi hermano

-Está bien-

Camino hacia la entrada para notar las luces encendidas, ya está cayendo la tarde, también escucho música. Debe estar trabajando. ¿Cómo tomará mi hermano esta noticia? Bueno hay que averiguarlo

.

.

.

A/N Siento no poner más acerca de la Luna de miel pero no me llego mucha inspiración respecto a esta parte aún así espero que les guste esta semana subiré el último capítulo, lo sé ya casi termina esta pequeña historia.

Me gustaría escribir un epilogo pero aún no se sobre qué así que si tienen sugerencias las leere gustosa.

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Cari


	5. Chapter 5-Lazos del Alma

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

Este capítulo va dedicado a Jayjayzek por siempre apoyarme a lo largo de esta historia. Thank you so much!

 **CAPITULO FINAL: LAZOS DEL ALMA**

Estoy a punto de tocar la puerta cuando me doy cuenta que no está cerrada. Decido entrar sin llamar pero apenas doy dos pasos antes de quedarme en mi lugar en estado de shock. Ahí está, mi hermano, trabajando en una pieza, concentrado, como tantas veces lo he visto anteriormente, pero no está solo.

La imagen me sorprende, una chica está en su regazo, con una de sus manos ella moldea un lado mientras el moldea el otro. La música es suave, la mano de mi hermano encuentra la de la chica y le ayuda pues al parecer pone mucha presión en su muñeca. Ella se sonroja un poco. El sonríe, pero no es su sonrisa usual, es una sonrisa que pocas personas tienen el privilegio de conocer. Yi Jeong había traído chicas al estudio pero jamás trabajado con ellas. La única mujer con la que creaba era mi esposa pero nunca de esta forma. Siempre juntos pero separados, y en la escena ante mis ojos, ambos trabajan juntos.

Un sonido de sorpresa se escucha a mi lado y encuentro a mi esposa con su helado en la mano, no se cuanto tiempo contemple a mi hermano y aquella chica pero cuando escuchan a Eun Jae ambos levantan la mirada, la chica por la sorpresa casi arruina su jarrón pero Yi Jeong toma su mano a tiempo y la aleja, detiene la rueda de alfarero y su mirada muestra sorpresa, pero la chica sigue en su regazo, y sus brazos rodeándola, una de sus manos sobre una de ella. La chica al percatarse de la posición se incorpora de inmediato y Yi Jeong la sigue. Se aclara la garganta algo incomodo. ¿Yi Jeong incomodo por ser atrapado con una chica?

- _Hyung_ \- Me dice

-Lo siento debí llamar- El no responde. La chica sigue mirando al suelo y eso llama mi atención, las chicas que frecuenta mi hermano siempre eran de un tipo, parecían modelos y dispuestas a todo pero la chica a su lado luce muy distinta, es bonita pero una belleza más natural. Cualquier chica siendo atrapada en esa situación con So Yi Jeong sonreiría con suficiencia pero no ella, ella parece avergonzada.

- _Hyung,_ quiero que conozcas a Chu Ga Eul, Ga Eul, mi hermano y su esposa- Ella nos da una leve inclinación con la cabeza, el nombre sin embargo capta mi atención, me parece familiar. Eun Jae mira a la chica

-Tiempo sin verte Ga Eul-

Ella solo asiente, miro a mi esposa con curiosidad

-Ella fue mi alumna- Entonces recuerdo algo que me dijo "Esa chica me recordaba a mi misma"

-Vaya el mundo es pequeño-

-Bastante-

Mi hermano y Chu Ga Eul van a lavarse. Eun Jae decide preparar té con el consentimiento de Yi Jeong

-¿Tu alumna?-

-Si-

-Entonces no es de clase rica- ¿Donde escuche su nombre?

-No, ella es una chica común y corriente, aunque me sorprende la cercanía que tiene con tu hermano, pero a la vez no me sorprende tanto-

-Si- Digo pues sigo tratando de recordar de donde la conozco.

Más tarde estamos en la mesa disfrutando de un té pero el silencio es incomodo

-Así que, no me habías avisado que ya habías vuelto-

-Lo siento estuve ocupado- Puedo notar como toma la mano de Ga Eul por debajo de la mesa y una sonrisa casi imperceptible aparece en los labios de ambos.

-Tengo noticias...-Digo inseguro de seguir

-Adelante-Nota mi indecisión-Ga Eul es mi novia así que no te preocupes por decirlo frente a ella-

-¿Novia?- Dice Eun Jae antes de que yo pueda responder

-Hm, es mi novia- Dice con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...entonces la noticia...serás tío-

Eso borra la sonrisa de labios de mi hermano

-¿Qué?- Dice incrédulo-¿Es enserio?-

Ga Eul ya esta abrazando y felicitando a mi esposa pero mi hermano sigue en shock

-Wow-Dice al fin-¡Felicidades! Prepárate pues tu hijo o hija será el o la sobrino o sobrina consentida- Y me da un abrazo

La plática fluye mas, al menos hasta que escuchamos un ajetreo afuera. La puerta se abre revelando a Song Woo Bin

-Rápido escóndete ahí vienen esos dos-

-Oh no...-dice Yi Jeong y en ese momento entran a escena Goo Jun Pyo y una chica, es la chica que vi hace un par de años gritando al teléfono mientras yo platicaba con Ji Hoo

-Ya te dije que no voy a ir de viaje, tengo exámenes ¡Idiota!-

-Pero necesitas descansar-

-No

-¡Aish! Geum Jan Di-

Ambos siguen peleando y Ji Hoo entra para sentarse al igual que Woo Bin, mi hermano y Ga Eul quien niega con la cabeza. Entonces lo recuerdo

-Chu Ga Eul- Digo en voz alta, eso hace que los amigos de mi hermano noten que estoy ahí. Todos me miran sorprendidos

-¿Si?-

-Mi Na te cuidaba cuando eras más pequeña-

-Hyung que rayos...-Dice mi hermano

-Como lo sabes- Me dice la chica algo asustada. Yo solo sonrió

-Yo conocí a Mi Na porque estaba buscandote y tu estabas sentada a mi lado en el parque- Sus ojos muestran como poco a poco recuerda.

-Omo...-

Entonces la otra chica, Jan Di cubre su mano con su boca

-Omo...el es el chico que salía...-Antes de que continúe Ga Eul Cubre su boca. Los demás nos miran extrañados. Mi hermano no para de mirarme a mí y luego a su novia

-Esto cada vez me da más miedo- Dice Yi Jeong. Entonces en un acto un poco posesivo jala a su novia de la cintura y me mira-Tu ¿La conoces?- Me dice serio pero no es el único, sus amigos también me miran.

-Sí, bueno solo la vi una vez-

-Fue cuando era pequeña.-Complementa Ga Eul. La mirada de los F4 demuestra que no les agrada este hecho. Pero seguimos hablando un rato hasta que finalmente mi esposa y yo decidimos irnos. Cuando nos retiramos comienzo a pensar que la vida trabaja de maneras peculiares. Sonrió. Mi Na fue quien me ayudo a querer descubrir que quiero hacer realmente con mi vida, es curioso que Chu Ga Eul sea aquella pequeña por la cual conocí a mi ex-novia

-Y...¿Quién es Mi Na?- Me dice Eun Jae cuando estamos en la casa.

-¿Estas celosa?- Pregunto con una sonrisa

- _Aniyo_...solo estoy curiosa sobre quien es ella-

-Es una chica que conocí hace tiempo-

-¿Solo una chica?-

-Tú eres mi esposa así que sí, solo es una chica que en su momento fue importante-

Ella asiente

-Estoy sorprendida...para empezar no puedo creer que Yi Jeong tenga novia y mucho menos que sea Chu Ga Eul-

-Honestamente me tomo por sorpresa-

-¿Y qué me dices de sus amigos? Goo Jun Pyo también tiene novia, tu hermano y sus amigos parecen distintos-

-Demasiado-

Seguimos hablando del tema hasta que caemos rendidos. Pero en mi mente siguen repitiéndose las escenas del encuentro con mi hermano por al menos dos días. Finalmente decido darle una visita.

Cuando llego a su estudio se encuentran los F4 Ga Eul y Jan Di.

- _Hyung_ \- Dicen los F4, las chicas me sonríen

-¿Y Eun Jae?- Dice Ga Eul

-Ella y su mamá están pasando el día juntas- Todos asienten, en ese momento el teléfono de mi hermano suena

-¿Si? Abuelo...si pero...¿Qué? No espera...Maldición-

Existe un intercambio de miradas entre los F4. Woo Bin sale del estudio con teléfono en mano, Jun Pyo manda mensajes sin parar y Ji Hoo observa en silencio, serio

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto algo incomodo

-El abuelo viene para acá-

-No te entiendo-Digo pues no se cual es el gran alboroto

Esta vez Ji Hoo me explica

-Yi Jeong y Ga Eul llevan saliendo muy poco tiempo, pero ha sido un secreto, no queremos que la historia de Jun Pyo y Jan Di se repita- Recuerdo a Jun Hee contándome todo lo sucedido con su hermano

-No podemos sacarla de aquí- Dice Jun Pyo-El secretario Jung dice que hay guardias de tu abuelo por todo el perímetro- Woo Bin entra de nuevo

-Mis hombres no pudieron detenerlos. Lo siento bro, no podemos hacer nada-

-Jan Di, lleva a Ga Eul a mi habitación...-

Sin embargo no logra terminar las instrucciones mi hermano cuando la puerta se abre revelando al abuelo So. Yi Jeong de inmediato se para frente a su novia. Jun Pyo toma a la otra chica y la rodea con el brazo. Los chicos que vi hace un momento, los relajados y juguetones han sido reemplazados por cuatro hombres serios, a los cuales temer.

-Abuelo- Dice Yi Jeong antes de dar una inclinación respetuosa

-Abuelo So- Dicen los otros 3 con voces serias

-Hola chicos, que bueno que encuentro a mis dos nietos aquí-

Yo saludo al abuelo formalmente. El ambiente es tenso

-Ahora me dirán quienes son estas dos señoritas- Yi Jeong y sus amigos se ponen tensos al instante.

-Claro, señor ella es mi prometida Geum Jan Di- Jan Di saluda con una sonrisa un poco incomoda ¿Prometida? Eso no lo sabía

-¿Prometida?-

-Si señor-

-¿Que dicen tus papas de ello?- Dice el abuelo en tono indiferente, pero Goo Jun Pyo se vuelve más frió de lo que se comporto momentos atrás

-Estan de acuerdo con mi decisión- responde firmemente

-Muy bien, y...¿Ella es?- Dice dirigiéndose a Ga Eul

-Abuelo ella es Chu Ga Eul...-Antes de que continué mi abuelo interrumpe

-Tu novia- Yi Jeong lo mira más asustado que enojado, el abuelo sonríe lo cual pone nerviosos a los F4-Quiero felicitarte Woo Bin, el sistema de seguridad que implementaste para ocultarla funcionaron a la perfección-

-Es claro que no fue así- Responde el aludido

-Bueno, tuve que llamar a tu padre de otra forma no hubiera obtenido información. También tuve que convencer primero al ex-presidente de otra forma el señor Song no hubiera otorgado la información- Ji Hoo lo mira molesto lo cual es extraño. Escuche de Jun Hee que su abuelo y el vivían juntos ahora. No sé si está molesto con su abuelo o con el mio

Mi abuelo camina lentamente hasta situarse frente a Yi jeong que lo unico que se interpone entre el abuelo So y Chu Ga Eul.

-So Yi Jeong, necesito que te muevas- Miro como Ga Eul se pone cada vez mas nerviosa, mi hermano no se mueve, justo cuando decido acercarme a decirle que deje pasar a mi abuelo o será peor, Chu Ga Eul lo rodea y se sitúa frente al abuelo So. Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo y Woo Bin se ponen en estado de alerta, esperando el movimiento de mi abuelo.

Ga Eul saluda respetuosamente

-Chu Ga Eul eres una señorita bastante intrigante, tu papá es empleado de una de los proveedores del grupo Shin Hwa, tu mamá es ama de casa. En resumen eres solo un miembro más de la clase media de Corea del Sur-A pesar de que aprieto los puños por la manera en que se dirigió a Ga Eul me mantengo en silencio. Cuando deje el apellido deje también mi derecho de intervenir en asuntos de la familia So

-SI es o no de la clase media de Corea del Sur eso no le incumbe señor- Dice Goo Jun Pyo lo cual me sorprende

-Es claro que vas a hablar a su favor dado que tu prometida proviene del mismo lugar.-

-No importa de donde provengan ambas, tienen la protección de la familia Yoon-

-Y la de la familia Song, no se porque mi padre le dio la información pero si algo llega a hacerle a Chu Ga Eul tenga por seguro que mis hombres no lo pasaran por alto-

-Y mucho menos el grupo Shin Hwa, quienes he de recordarle, invirtieron en la construcción de una Galería de arte en Japón para su museo-

-Y el grupo de construcciones de mi familia llevan la construcción del mismo-

-Además de que cuentan con apoyo de la fundación para los eventos una vez terminada-

Los tres miran a mi abuelo, desafiantes. Sus amenazas son claras lo cual me sorprende

-Y no te olvides de mi abuelo, si algo le pasa a Ga Eul- Dice atrayéndola hacia él en un gesto protector-Olvídate del apoyo de los artistas Europeos que conocí durante mi estancia en Suecia-

Me quedo mudo, jamás creí que los F4 fueran capaces de tales acciones por una chica, es claro que no solo es la novia de mi hermano, es la amiga de los restantes F4. Los cuatro no son solo 4 chicos con palabrerías, son 4 hombres dispuestos a cumplir su palabra. Mi abuelo finalmente sonríe

-Jamás creí que el lazo que unía a los F4 llegará a este punto, es bueno saberlo. Como también es bueno que sepas querido nieto, que no hare nada a Chu Ga Eul ni a su familia. Si es tu novia, o tu futura esposa, será tu decisión. Yo solo quería conocer a la señorita que robo el corazón de mi nieto- Le dedica una sonrisa a Ga Eul y acaricia su cabeza en un gesto paternal lo cual nos deja a todos estupefactos-Bien hecho niña. Te veré la próxima semana Yi Jeong, necesito que vengas al museo. Il Hyun, a ti te veré mañana, debo hablar contigo- Ambos asentimos y mi abuelo se marcha. Los F4 se miran entre ellos y suspiran de alivio

-Por un momento creí que tendríamos alguien igual o peor que la mamá de Jun Pyo con quien tratar- Dice Ji Hoo

Jun Pyo abraza a su novia rodeando sus hombros

-Yo también creí que repetiríamos la historia- Dice finalmente Jun Pyo

-No sé si podría soportar algo como eso de nuevo- Comenta Woo Bin

Yi Jeong no ha soltado a Ga Eul

-Gracias chicos-

-Oye Bro, para eso estamos, además Ga Eul es nuestra amiga-

-Sí, tú crees que dejaría que algo le pasará a la mejor amiga de mi prometida-

-Ahora podemos defendernos más-

Los cuatro sonríen. Poco a poco comienzan a relajarse pero puedo ver que no es totalmente. Se encontrarán en estado de alerta buscando la manera de ayudar a mi hermano si algo ocurre.

Cuando llego a casa mi esposa ya se encuentra ahí. Decido no contarle nada ya que se que se preocupará por lo sucedido y eso no es bueno para una mujer embarazada.

-Mañana iré a ver al abuelo, me cito en el museo-

-¿Algo paso?-

-No, estoy seguro que solo quiere charlar un poco-

-Puedo ir contigo...-

-Será mejor que vaya solo-

-Este bien-

Nunca creí volver a cruzar las puertas del museo pero aquí estoy. Cuando llego muchos empleados que llevan tiempo trabajando ahí me reconocen y me miran extrañados, pero me tratan de forma cordial y respetuosa. Finalmente llego a la oficina del abuelo.

-Il Hyun ¿Como esta tu esposa?-

-Bien abuelo, todo marcha como debería-

-Me alegro, toma asiento. Quería hablar contigo de la pequeña herencia de la que te hable cuando ibas a casarte-

-Lo recuerdo-

-Ahora que tendrás un hijo o hija, nos enfrentamos a dos opciones, puedo darte un porcentaje por adelantado y el resto cuando me vaya de este mundo o puedo darte todo cuando muera-

-Abuelo...-Lo pienso un momento- Creo que sería mejor que me dieras todo al final-

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Y los gastos del médico? No puedes dejar que tu futuro hijo nazca en cualquier lugar, es un So después de todo-

-Eso no ocurrirá. No te preocupes no soy pobre, tengo buena solvencia económica-

-Está bien-

-Y dime...-Digo de pronto recordando lo ocurrido un día antes- ¿Que fue todo eso?-

-¿Te refieres a lo de ayer?-Asiento- Por mucho que tu hermano haga de su vida lo que quiera, siempre mantuve un ojo en él. Se cuando conoció a la chica, no le di importancia pues por lo que me informaron apenas y esos dos se toleraban, además de que tu hermano prefería otro tipo de mujeres, puras relaciones de una noche y era claro que Chu Ga Eul no era de esas chicas. Pero pasaba el tiempo y algo paso que los fue uniendo y uniendo. Investigue sobre ella desde hace tiempo, como dije el papá de Song Woo Bin me dio la información no sin antes preguntarle al abuelo de Yoon Ji Hoo si era seguro. Les asegure que no le haría nada y ellos accedieron. Cuando Yi Jeong se lastimo la mano y dio a entender que se daba por vencido en la cerámica, no lo niego, me decepcione, pero esa simple señorita hizo lo imposible, que tu hermano luchara por las cosas.-Yo no puedo creer sus palabras, se que algo hizo que mi hermano luchará pero jamás creí que todo se debiera a una chica-Lo vigile mucho es por ello que se que ella es la responsable del cambio en él. A mi manera...la cuide mientras Yi Jeong estaba fuera, eso solo me hizo encariñarme con ella pues es una chica sincera que si me preguntas a veces no entiendo cómo puede estar con tu hermano, el es buen chico pero la lastimo en su proceso de conocimiento. A pesar de mirarla de lejos por cuatro años nunca la había conocido frente a frente, se que oficialmente llevan apenas unos meses saliendo pero a como veo las cosas, ellos son una pareja seria. También quería saber que tanto era el cariño de tu hermano hacia ella de primera mano, y vi que es mucho, ella tiene el corazón de Yi Jeong y él tiene el corazón de Ga Eul. Lo que no me esperaba, he de admitir es que los F4 actuaran como lo hicieron, aunque a la vez no es una sorpresa, yo me enteré de todo lo que paso con Goo Jun Pyo y su actual prometida. Una vez te dije que los lazos de sangre son importantes, pero el lazo que tienen los 4, es un lazo de alma, un lazo que es incluso puede ser más fuerte que sus lazos de sangre. Ayer me di cuenta que están dispuestos a dar todo con tal de ayudarse entre sí-

Miro a mi abuelo algo sorprendido

-¿Para qué quieres ver a Yi Jeong?-

-Ya es hora de que tome la posesión del museo, es lo que arreglare con el-

-Estoy curioso abuelo, ¿No quieres casar a Yi Jeong con alguien?-

-He recibido ofertas de grandes artistas, dueños de colecciones importantes, y aunque todo eso es tentador, no puedo negar algo. Tu hermano se convertiría en una versión más oscura de tu padre. Si lo alejo de Chu Ga Eul no se de lo que es capaz de hacer. Ella se ha vuelto lo más importante para él, es quien le dio esperanza cuando la había perdido.-

-Me di cuenta- Digo con firmeza- Que aunque pensé que mi hermano siempre me necesitaría, me equivoque, necesita a los F4, a su novia, incluso a la prometida de Goo Jun Pyo, a mi no me necesita- Digo con tristeza

-Si te necesita, nunca dejaras de ser su hermano, pero en el medio en el que se encuentra, los necesita más a ellos, al F4 para enfrentar el mundo, a Geum Jan Di para recordar que es un chico rico y mimado que no sabe mucho de la vida y a Chu Ga Eul para no darse por vencido y huir como un cobarde.-

Me toma del hombro

-Siempre seremos familia, pero los lazos del alma esta vez fueron más fuertes.-

Cuando me voy del museo, paso por Eun Jae a su estudio ya que insistió en seguir dando clases. Entro a su salón y esta platicando y riendo con Chu Ga Eul. Esto es ahora mi mundo, mi esposa y mi futura familia, si, Yi Jeong siempre será mi hermano, pero ahora la familia es lo que mas me importa pues no quiero que mis futuros hijos crezcan en una familia como la mía. Mi vida ahora ha adquirido una nueva misión, hacer felices a mi esposa y mi futuro hijo o hija.

Sé que Yi Jeong estará bien, se que seguiremos siendo parte de la vida del otro, pero también sé que él tiene 4 hermanos más, sus hermanos del alma. El tiene otra familia.

Los lazos de sangre son irrompibles, son lazos que no escogemos, son lazos fuertes. Pero los lazos del alma son impenetrables pues nosotros decidimos con quien formarlos.

Una vez fui el heredero de una gran familia, al menos de apellido. Hoy soy el dueño de una cafetería, tengo una esposa y estoy esperando ser padre por primera vez. La vida no solo es el dinero, es sobre nosotros mismos. Jamás me arrepentiré de dejar atrás el apellido So, el dinero, la fama. Soy So Il Hyun, no soy rico ni famoso, pero soy feliz.

FIN

Espero que este pequeño Fic sea de su agrado, el epilogo tal vez tarde un poquito pero prometo que será bueno.

Cari


	6. Chapter 6-Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

NOTA: Una disculpa por la demora. Espero que valga la pena. Si me equivoco en algún nombre les agradecería me lo hicieran saber. Sin más por el momento los dejo leer el Epilogo

El otoño ha llegado a Corea, específicamente a Seul. Siempre pensé en el otoño como una de las estaciones que auguraba el frio invierno, siempre la sentí como una temporada corta que nos daba aviso a un largo invierno.

Pero mi perspectiva del Otoño ha ido cambiando, la gran culpable es nada más y nada menos que la novia de mi hermano. Ella hace homenaje al nombre que lleva.

Me encuentro en el la sala de mi casa leyendo el periódico, normalmente me alejaba de cualquier medio que pudiera darme información de Yi Jeong pero mi hermano ha abierto una nueva exhibición y nos pidió de favor asistir a ella. La ceremonia de apertura fue un evento totalmente espectacular y aunque la invitación yacía sobre la mesa del comedor, mi esposa y yo decidimos no asistir. Las palabras que mi abuelo me dijo cuando me case aun suenan en mi cabeza, a pesar de ya no ser el heredero sigo siendo parte de la familia So, mi simple presencia en un acto como la apertura solo hubiera tenido como consecuencia una gran cantidad de escándalos, rumores y especulaciones. No quería verme envuelto de nuevo en ese mundo, y si alguien comenzaba a indagar en mi vida, la vida de mi pequeña de dos años se habría visto envuelta en el torbellino de rumores de la alta sociedad y eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar.

Por ello no asistí a la apertura. Leo el periódico, con una sonrisa en los labios

"Como era de esperarse, el Museo Woo Song se vistió de Gala pues una nueva exhibición del famoso alfarero So Yi Jeong, quien también ahora tiene un papel importante en la administración del museo, ha sido abierta.

Hace un año el joven heredero nos sorprendió con una colección de nombre Flowers, aludiendo a su amistad con los llamados F4 de Corea del Sur. La colección parecía darnos información de los 4 herederos pues en cada pieza se apreciaban tonalidades de las personalidades de cada uno.

Cuando So Yi Jeong anuncio su nueva colección mantuvo el nombre en secreto hasta la gran apertura, y he aquí el nombre: Otoño.

El prodigio en alfarería llego con su novia Chu Ga Eul cuya presencia al lado de uno de los jóvenes más ricos de Corea del Sur ha sido constante en los últimos dos años.

La colección tuvo buenas críticas por parte de diversos expertos en la alfarería pues aunque algunas de las piezas lucen sencillas a simple vista, basta acercarse para notar que de sencillas no tienen nada pues las técnicas utilizadas destacan de las demás colecciones del joven So, los materiales utilizados daban a cada una de las piezas una llama única, los decorados eran simplemente hermosos. Cuando uno se adentraba a la sala donde se encuentra la exhibición podia sentirse transportado al Otoño, podía ver la hermosura de los colores típicos de dicha época del año pero también podía sentir nostalgia y esperanza al mirar las piezas. Es como si las piezas tuvieran historia propia

'Cada una de las piezas fue elaborada con mucha dedicación y con mi propia pasión. Historias se esconden detrás de cada pieza' Explicaba So Yi Jeong.

Cuando se le pregunto a su novia la opinión acerca de la colección ella respondió sentirse muy conmovida con cada una de las piezas pues 'Es como si me contaran historias y secretos al oído'

La joven pareja saludaba a los invitados y respondía preguntas.

Finalmente So Yoon Hoe, abuelo de So Yi Jeong pedía la atención de todos los invitados para dar una noticia que podría incluso opacar la apertura de la exhibición

'Yo, So Yoon Hoe, quiero hacer público un anuncio muy importante. Mi nieto, heredero de la Familia So y la señorita Chu Ga Eul están comprometidos. Chu Ga Eul ya era considerada parte de la familia pero me alegra hacer de su conocimiento que pronto este hecho será oficial."

En medio de aplausos y sorpresa por la noticia, la joven pareja agradecía las felicitaciones brindadas.

Muchas mujeres tendrán el corazón roto en este instante pues uno de los jóvenes más guapos de Corea del Sur ha salido oficialmente del mercado. Pero animo pues aun quedan dos miembros del F4 solteros."

Unos brazos rodean mi cuello y giro para encontrarme a mi esposa.

-¿Que lees?-

Aun sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro le muestro el periódico. Ella se separa de mi, toma asiento en la sala y comienza a leer. Debí tomarle una foto pues su rostro muestra un shock inigualable.

-Vaya- Dice cuando termina de leer-Debería estar preparada para la noticia pero no puedo evitar sorprenderme de que Yi jeong vaya a casarse-

-Lo sé, pero no hay mejor mujer para mi hermano que Ga Eul.-

-Eso no puedo negártelo-

El timbre de la puerta suena así que mi esposa se levanta a abrirla.

-Omma...Appa- Escuchamos a nuestra pequeña llamarnos cuando la puerta se abre revelando a mi abuelo y a mi hija

-Hey te divertiste-Pregunta Eun Jae

-Hmm vi Yong- Nos dice la pequeña, en su lenguaje quiere decir que vio a Yi Jeong.

-¿Viste a Yi Jeong-Samchon?-

-Hm y Bin-

-Ahh también estaba Woo Bin-Samchon-

-Oppa-

-Nena es tu tío-

-Oppa-Insiste la pequeña. Mi abuelo solo se ríe

-Si escucha a muchas mujeres llamarlo Oppa es lógico que le diga de esa manera- Comenta mi abuelo-Ya debería asentarse también-

-Todo a su tiempo Abuelo-Le comento

-Araso, araso, ah veo que has leído el periódico-

-Sí, desde cuando lo sabías- Pregunto mientras mi esposa se lleva a mi pequeña en brazos a la sala

-Apenas hace un par de días le pregunto. Antes de la apertura, hubo una pequeña reunión con los F4 y las chicas, y por supuesto las respectivas familias, ambos decidieron darnos la noticia de que iban a casarse -

-Era de esperarse- Dice mi esposa

-De hecho ya se estaba tardando- Dice mi abuelo.-Yo esperaba que esa pregunta la hiciera hace cosa de un año pero al parecer decidió esperar...- Nos sentamos a platicar un rato más.

Al poco rato se va. Es curioso tener a mi abuelo seguido en casa pero es que el ama mucho a mi hija y no es el único.

Mi hermano y sus amigos la consienten demasiado al igual que la esposa de Goo Joon Pyo y Ga Eul por supuesto. A veces quisiera que no la consintieran tanto pues temo que a la larga sea perjudicial para ella. Sin embargo a pesar de que le compran muchas cosas también le dan algo que nosotros como hijos de familias ricas no recibimos, atención y cariño.

Mientras pienso en ello inevitablemente regreso a mi pasado, a mi niñez, pienso en mi familia. Mi mamá, a veces le pregunto a mi abuelo como esta ella pero la respuesta siempre es algo que me entristece.

El abuelo por supuesto intenta no hablar de ella pues para él la culpabilidad y el golpe a su orgullo es grande. Por ello las pocas veces que le pregunto me da respuestas vagas, y con mi hermano es la misma situación. No le gusta visitarla, no le gusta hablar de ella.

Con las memorias de mi madre persiguiéndome por un par de días recibo una llamada que parece ser presagiada por mis pensamientos.

Es el secretario Park quien se encarga de los asuntos de la familia So.

-Buen día- Digo extrañado por la llamada preguntándome si algo malo paso

-Joven Il Hyun, llamo para informarle acerca de su madre, ella se encuentra muy grave. Tuvo un accidente...-

Sin dejarlo terminar cuelgo y me dirijo a mi auto donde decido pasar de inmediato a mi casa pues me encontraba en la cafetería. Una vez que llego hago que mi esposa y mi hija me acompañen al Hospital. Al llegar al mismo pregunto por mi madre y me dan indicaciones de que se encuentra en la sala de operaciones en este momento. Mi esposa mi hija y yo nos encaminamos hacía la sala y cuando llego noto que están mi abuelo, mi padre, Joon Pyo, Jan Di, Ji Hoo y Woo Bin.

-¿Qué paso?-

Ji Hoo me toma del brazo y me aleja un poco de ahí

-No creo que quieras que tu hija escuche lo ocurrido.- Me dice mientras seguimos caminando. -A pesar de que es pequeña...puede entender algunas cosas.-Finalmente llegamos a la azotea del Hospital-Como sabes tu madre estaba internada de nuevo- Me dice.

-No lo sabía- El desvía la mirada incomodo.

-Bien- continua- Ella se encontraba internada de nuevo, uno de sus típicos ataques. Intento tomar medicina de más...-No necesita explicar para que necesitaba la medicina, yo lo sé perfectamente, intento suicidarse.-Sin embargo lograron detenerla. Hoy por la mañana parecía tranquila pero de pronto una de las enfermeras nos informo que había escapado del hospital. Tomo un taxi con dirección a la Mansión So, sin embargo al parecer, según informa el conductor, se desespero e hizo que el taxista se bajará del mismo. Ella tomo el volante, se paso un semáforo en rojo y un camión choco contra el taxi.-

Cubro mi rostro con mis manos en gesto de desesperación

-¿Por qué estaba internada? ¿Papá de nuevo con sus amoríos?-

-No es por defender a tu padre...pero había sido más que discreto con esos temas, de hecho llevaba ya algunos meses sin ningún amorío- Dice Song Woo Bin, apareciendo en la azotea.-Lo sé porque he estado vigilándolo, yo vigilo a todos Hyung. -

-Entonces...-

Ambos saben algo que no me quieren decir pues se comunican con la mirada

-Díganme que está sucediendo-

-Hyung- Escucho la voz de Goo Joon Pyo-Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas- Dice seriamente-Tu dejaste el apellido por lo tanto los temas de familia también los dejaste atrás-

-Es mi madre, no importa que pase, es mi familia- Digo en tono de reproche

Los tres se miran. Pero finalmente los veo darse por vencidos.

-Tu mamá no sabía nada de Chu Ga Eul. Tres meses después de que Ga Eul y Yi Jeong comenzarán a salir, Yi Jeong fue a visitarla. No sabemos exactamente que ocurrió pero lo poco que explico Yi Jeong es que la encontró relativamente estable, entablo conversación con ella, entonces ella menciono algo sobre un matrimonio arreglado para él, dijo que había buscado chicas adecuadas para él pero cuando Yi Jeong trato de negarse ella se puso histérica. Yi Jeong decidió no decir nada acerca de Ga Eul, se tuvo cuidado en que ella no leyera revistas ni nada donde se informará de la novia de Yi Jeong pues al parecer tu madre no quería que Yi Jeong escogiera a su propia esposa. Sin embargo, hace una semana al parecer ella vio un artículo dejado por una de las empleadas, en él mencionaban a Yi Jeong y a Ga Eul asistiendo a un evento de caridad que tuvo el Grupo Shin Hwa. Cuando se enteró se volvió inestable. Por ello estaba internada.-

Los miro con gesto de incredulidad. No creo posible que mamá se haya puesto así por Yi Jeong.

-Ga Eul está aquí- Dice Geum Jan Di-Pero no está con Yi Jeong-

-Mwo?- Dicen los tres al unisonó

-Ella dice que ha tratado de llamarlo pero no responde-

Entro de nuevo al edificio, cuando llego a la sala de espera donde se encuentra mi familia, miro a Ga Eul hablando con mi abuelo.

-Vamos Eun Jae, debemos encontrar a Yi Jeong- Digo de inmediato. Pero ¿Y mi hija? El resto del F4 y Jan Di llegan detrás de mí.

-Nosotros cuidaremos a Yu Min- Me dice Jan Di. Asiento y tomo a mi esposa de la mano para buscar a mi hermano.

-Esperen, iré con ustedes- Me detiene Ga Eul, asiento y me sigue al auto.

-¿Donde puede estar Eun Jae?- Le digo a mi esposa. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, mi esposa y mi hermano tienen un lazo que los une de tal forma que ella es capaz de encontrarlo cuando se esconde

-Vayamos al estudio- Sin embargo, noto por el retrovisor que Ga Eul no está segura de ello. Cuando entramos al estudio este se encuentra vacio, la mirada de Eun Jae es de sorpresa.

-Debería estar aquí...-

-Ga Eul ¿Sabes...?- Pero cuando giro a mirar a mi futura cuñada, ella no está. Eun Jae y yo salimos y la vemos doblar por la esquina con paso acelerado. La seguimos hasta que llegamos a un lugar conocido por ambos. Eun Jae me toma de la mano y me pide guardar silencio.

Lo más silenciosamente posible nos acercamos. Entonces escuchamos un sollozo apagado.

Mi hermano está sentado en el suelo quedando frente al horno donde el pone a calentar sus piezas de arte, llorando, parece un niño perdido. Quiero acercarme pero Eun Jae lo evita. Entonces noto como Ga Eul se acerca cautelosamente y finalmente pone sus rodillas en el suelo para quedar a su altura.

Yi Jeong sin embargo no levanta la mirada. Ga Eul pone una mano sobre su cabeza acariciando tiernamente su cabello y un nuevo sollozo escapa de los labios de mi hermano, en menos de un minuto tiene abrazada a Ga Eul, aferrandose a ella mientras ella intenta tranquilizarlo con caricias sobre su cabeza. Me siento devastado. No es solo el hecho de que mi madre este en el hospital, es saber que tanto aun le afecta a mi hermano esta situación.

-Es mi culpa- Escucho que murmura con su rostro escondido en el cuello de Ga Eul como si fuera el único lugar del mundo donde pudiera refugiarse.

-No lo es- Digo de pronto. Mi hermano levanta el rostro, sorprendido de verme allí. Ga Eul intenta alejarse un poco de él, pero mi hermano no la deja.

-Y tú que sabes eh- Me dice enojado. Finalmente suelta a Ga Eul y se pone de pie- Tu que te alejaste para ya no tener nada que ver con nosotros ¿Que sabes de lo que paso?-Su tono es serio. Las lágrimas se han detenido. Ga Eul permanece a su lado. Eun Jae permanece del mío

-Se lo suficiente y no es tu culpa-

-¡Ella no quiere que sea feliz!- Grita colérico-Tu...tu te escapaste y ella perdió a un hijo, ahora que yo estoy empezando a ser feliz no me va a dejar, me quiere a su lado ¡ELLA NO QUIERE QUE SEA FELIZ!- Me repite

-No es así-

-¿No lo es? Sabes que hizo cuando descubrió que amaba a Ga Eul...ella la insulto de todas las formas posibles...por ser simplemente de una familia que no pertenece a la alta sociedad.- Ga Eul agacha el rostro, pero no muestra sorpresa, así que ya lo sabía, deduzco-¿Y sabes porque está en contra de una chica como Ga Eul?- Mi silencio responde por mi, no lo sé- Porque la única mujer que alguna vez pudo haber hecho un hombre de bien a papá era de la misma clase social que Ga Eul. Cuando el abuelo los separo y lo obligo a casarse, ella creyó que su buena cuna haría que la amará, pero no fue así. Por ello cuando se entero de donde provenía Ga Eul me dijo que jamás sería feliz con ella. Oculte que seguía saliendo con ella con la esperanza de que en algún momento de mayor estabilidad ella recapacitará, pero no fue así-

-Yi Jeong mamá no quiere que seas infeliz..-Pero parece que el no me escucha

-Y ahora, esta en el hospital por mi culpa-

No sé qué decirle a mi hermano. No es su culpa, solo son las circunstancias. Justo cuando voy a hablar, Ga Eul toca levemente el brazo de mi hermano

-Yi Jeong- Mi hermano ante el sonido de su voz se tranquiliza, la mira, es como ver expuesto a Yi Jeong, puedo ver el enojo, la culpabilidad y la preocupación en su mirada-Vamos- Lo toma de la mano y ambos caminan silenciosamente

-Il Hyun ¿Podrías llevarnos en tu auto?- Dice la prometida de mi hermano. Asiento, los cuatro nos dirigimos al auto. El silencio camino al hospital es muy tenso. Ga Eul ayuda a mi hermano a limpiar las lágrimas y a verse más presentable. Cuando llegamos nadie se mueve. Finalmente Ga Eul sale del auto y mi hermano sale tras ella, la toma de la mano y entran al hospital. Yo permanezco en mi asiento. No sabía nada de lo que me conto Yi Jeong hace un momento. Pero el saberlo me hace notar que nunca intente comprender a mis padres, solo los odie cada día por hacerme vivir en un infierno.

-Cariño...vamos- Asiento y salimos del auto. Cuando llegamos a la sala de espera notamos que mi abuelo y mi papá se han ido ya.

-Ella está bien- Me dice Ji Hoo. Yi Jeong se encuentra sentado con Woo Bin. Ga Eul se encuentra de pie junto a Ji Hoo

-¿Y mi hija?-

-Tu abuelo se la ha llevado-

Me siento en otra banca. 20 minutos después llegan Joon Pyo y Jan Di con comida para todos.

La noche es larga, las horas pasan. Solo esperamos a saber que mamá se encuentre totalmente fuera de peligro.

El F4 sigue aquí, Jan Di y Ga Eul duermen. Eun Jae se encuentra cansada. Pero no se queja. Permanece a mi lado.

Son las 6 de la mañana cuando nos informan que esta fuera de peligro. Todos respiramos aliviados. Una hora más tarde, una enfermera sale.

-¿Se encuentra So Yi Jeong?. Ella quiere verlo-

Miro como mi hermano se congela. Está a punto de irse cuando Ga Eul lo detiene. Parecen hablar con la mirada pues un par de minutos después mi hermano entra a la habitación, decido seguirlo.

-Querías verme- Escucho que dice con voz algo apagada

Mi madre abre los ojos por la sorpresa cuando nota mi presencia

-Creí que solo estabas tú Yi Jeong- Yi Jeong se pone tenso cuando se da cuenta que me encuentro ahí. No dice nada.

-Yi Jeong, acércate-

Algo titubeante él se acerca lentamente. La mirada de mamá es lucida, demasiado, jamás la había visto así.

-Perdóname hijo- Dice cuando Yi Jeong toma asiento a su lado. Ella continua al no recibir respuesta- Lamento lo que dije acerca de esa chica. Yo en ese momento pensaba egoístamente, pensaba que arruinarías tu vida- Yi Jeong aprieta los puños. Me acerco a mi hermano y pongo las manos sobre sus hombros, aunque al principio se tensa por mi gesto, me sorprende que se relaje un poco-Pero me equivoque. Tuve que tener un accidente para comprenderlo, lo siento-

Silencio. Nadie habla. Mamá comienza a llorar y aprieta el botón, la enfermera entra y le da un somnífero. Yi Jeong y yo salimos juntos. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo llevo a la azotea, hago un gesto al resto para que no nos sigan.

Los rayos del sol ya hacen presencia y aunque es una mañana pálida, se siente el viento frio, pero es una buena mañana.

-Yi Jeong, tienes razón, no sé nada de nuestros padres, los odie, no trate de comprenderlos. Mamá vive atrapada en su propio mundo donde lo único que ve es que hace papá. Lamento todo lo que haya podido decir de Ga Eul pero se que ella también se siente mal por ello. A final de cuentas ella nunca dejará de ser nuestra madre y te ama y querrá que seas feliz. Intenta perdonarla-

Mi hermano me mira sorprendido

-No es fácil-

-Se que no lo es pero inténtalo ¿Que querría tu prometida que hicieras?-

-Que la perdonará-

-Si no me vas a escuchar a mí, al menos escúchala a ella- Diciendo esto, dejo la azotea.

Dos días después de aquello me encuentro de nuevo en el hospital con mi esposa y mi hija. Cuando entramos a la habitación de mamá, está adornada con flores. Ella lee un libro tranquilamente hasta que entramos. MI esposa la mira nerviosa. Finalmente mi mamá la mira y le sonríe

-Cha Eun Jae, siempre supe que serías parte de la familia So, y curiosamente también pensé que estarías con Il Hyun- Mi esposa sonríe- Y quién es esa adorable niña- Mi mamá no conocía a su nieta pues, jamás me puse a pensar que sería buena idea. Ahora me doy cuenta que no fui justo con ella. Mientras mi padre y mi abuelo la conocen y conviven con ella, mi mamá no. Pero la niña es pequeña y sé que amará a su abuela.

Eun Jae se sienta en una silla al lado de su cama.

-Yi Min, ella es Halmoni-

-Moni- Dice mi pequeña con una sonrisa la cual es contagiosa. Mi mamá le sonríe y se acerca. Juega con ella un rato hasta que la pequeña necesita un cambio de pañal.

-Tienes una hermosa familia Il Hyun, espero que seas feliz-

-Lo soy mamá-

-Yo...lamento no haber estado ahí...-

-Eso ya es pasado mamá, quiero que seas parte de la vida de mi hija-

-Yo también quiero eso- La puerta se abre. Me giro esperando ver a mi esposa pero es mi hermano. No va solo, Ga Eul lo acompaña, puedo ver que Ga Eul se encuentra incomoda

-Yi Jeong-

-Madre- Dice en tono serio. Mi mamá nota como mi hermano se aferra a la mano de su prometida. También nota como Ga Eul se encuentra mirando al suelo, nerviosa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencita?-

-Chu Ga Eul- Dice en tono nervioso inclinándose respetuosamente.

-Tú eres la prometida de Yi Jeong.-

-Umm si-

La chica dedica una tímida sonrisa. Mi hermano se encuentra al borde de un colapso, puedo verlo.

Cuando la tensión se vuelve insoportable y mi hermano va a marcharse, la puerta se abre y entra mi esposa y mi hija.

-YONG- Grita mi pequeña-GAUL- Ambos de inmediato miran a mi hija cuando los intenta llamar por sus nombres. Mi hermano sonrie sinceramente ante la pequeña. Ga Eul por su parte se acerca y la toma en brazos. Siempre creí que era ideal que Ga Eul fuera profesora pues tiene esa esencia cariñosa y comprensiva. Mi hija suele ser muy celosa con la atención que le dedica Yi Jeong, pero con Ga Eul no es celosa pues se ha ganado su cariño. Eun Jae se acerca a tomar asiento de nuevo y yo me siento a su lado en un sillón cerca de la ventana. Por un momento parece que Yi Jeong y Ga Eul se han olvidado de mi mamá. Noto que mi madre mira sorprendida a la joven pareja con mi hija en brazos, ambos hacen caras y gestos para divertir a mi pequeña. Una llamada telefónica los saca de ponerle atención a mi hija. Cuando termina la llamada, por un momento mira a Ga Eul, es de esas miradas en las que quieres apartar la vista pues parece muy privada por todo el afecto que hay en ella,

-Woo Bin nos espera a cenar- Dice a su prometida con una mirada de cariño, ella asiente y nos da a la pequeña para que la carguemos. Se despiden respetuosamente y se van.

-Vaya- Dice mi mamá sonriendo-Tu hermano enserio la ama, nunca lo vi mirar a alguien de aquella forma. La chica parece sincera-

-Lo es- Dice mi esposa- La conocí antes de conocer su relación con Yi Jeong y siempre me pareció una chica muy buena-

Finalmente nos marchamos.

Semanas después, somos llamados a la Mansión So. Es una cena, una cena familiar. Jamás tuvimos esa clase de cena en mi familia. Cuando llego, mi papá, mi abuelo y mi mamá se encuentran en la mesa esperando por nosotros. Puedo ver que papá y mamá no se hablan casi pero se tratan con respeto lo cual lo considero un avance.

Minutos después llega Yi Jeong y Ga Eul. Aunque al principio la cena es algo tensa, poco a poco comenzamos a relajarnos entre nosotros. Admito que mi hija ayuda demasiado a esto pues es algo que todos tenemos en común. La amamos. Mi mamá intenta entablar conversación con Ga Eul y Eun Jae las ayuda a que se lleven mejor.

No puedo evitar sentir algo en mi pecho, esperanza. Tuve una familia disfuncional cuando era pequeño, el daño ya está hecho, pero la familia es fundamental, por ello espero que los lazos que nos unen, sean lo suficientemente fuertes para que intentemos entablar la familia que años atrás no pudimos. Sé que todos haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Confió en ello.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que el Epilogo haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeña aventura. Un beso enorme. Hasta el siguiente Fic.

Cari


End file.
